Code Lyoko: The Virals Season 1
by Hawkcam1996
Summary: After the Lyoko Warriors shut down the Super-computer, they find that not only X.A.N.A. is still alive, but they have new enemies as well. But down the road, they find that they also have new allies. Some can do the impossible.
1. Episode 1: The Terrible Secret

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 1: The Terrible Secret**

**Prolouge**

After turning the super-computer back on,(on the same day they turned it off) the Lyoko Warriors learn something that even Franz Hopper didn't know. They learn that there was more than one sentient virus in the super-computer. Franz Hopper never seen any of the viruses except X.A.N.A. The other viruses were unable to surface themselves until X.A.N.A. was defeated. Now a new and terrible threat has emerged and the Lyoko Warriors may be overwelmed by these viruses power.

**Chapter 1: The Attack**

The Lyoko warriors are sparing in Lyoko when a mysterious monster appears. It looks like a dog with a strange symbol on it that looks like a target. The Lyoko warriors stop and keep their guard up. All of a sudden the dog starts shooting lasers out of its mouth, like a creeper does, then the laser spilts into two lasers in mid-air and hits Ulrich. He loses 90 lifepoints and he tries to run behind the dog and hit it from behind but the dog is too fast for him and it tries to bite him."Jeremy! What's going on! Where did that thing come from!" He says.

"I don't know but it looks like X.A.N.A. must not have been killed by multi-agen system," says Jeremy.

"I don't think so Einstein. This dog doesn't have X.A.N.A.'s symbol on it," says Odd.

"You chose dog as the name for it? You know what nevermind, just be careful! That thing took out 90 of your lifepoints with one shot Ulrich!" Exclaimed Jeremy.

Jeremy then programs their vehicles and they use them to try and defeat the dog. The dog bites Yumi before she can get to the overwing and it took out 80 of her lifepoints. Then Aelita uses an energy field on it but it dodges and it hits Odd. Odd loses 50 lifepoints. The dog then takes an interest in Odd because it notices Odd cat tail. It chases him and shoots lasers at the same time. Odd makes it back to his overboard but just as he gets going the dog finishes him. Then Yumi throws her fan at it and the dog catches it in its mouth.

"What is with this mangy mutt!" Asks Yumi.

"This things even harder than a taratula," Ulrich points out.

"I think we've noticed,"replys Yumi.

The dog then bites Yumi again and she is uses her powers to make the ground below the dog disapear but it jumps over to Ulrich and shoots him with a laser at close range. Then Aelita tries to use the overboard to get to a tower but the dog shoots the overboard and starts growling at Aelita. Next, the dog walks closer to Aelita. All of a sudden a monster that looks like the scyfizoa appears out of nowhere and it has the same target symbol as the dog."What the! A scyfizoa!" Asks Jeremy. Then it levitates Aelita and out of nowhere a giant sword slices its tentacles and out comes William who Jeremy just virtualized. Next Aelita starts running away to get to a tower and William goes head to head with the dog. He charges at the dog and blocks its laser with his sword but the impact of the laser into the sword was so strong he lost 20 lifepoints, even though he blocked the dog bites him and he is devirtualized. The dog looks only to see Aelita walk into the Jeremy devirtualizes her.

"Looks like we must have a new enemy," says Aelita.

"We'll go to sector 5 tomorrow and see if we can gather any data on this new foe," says Jeremy.

"Okay!" They all agreed.

**Chapter 2: ****The Hidden Truth**

"Okay, get to the celestial dome." says Jeremy.

" We're on it!" Replies Ulrich.

They arrive at the celestial dome only to find a squadron of new monsters waiting for them. "Wow these ones look like eagles," says Odd

"They're hawks birdbrain. Wait a minute! They don't have the same sybol as the dog and that new scyfizoa!" Ulrich says to Odd.

"What!" Asks Jeremy.

"He's right! These ones have a symbol that looks like a bunch of rectangles inside other rectangles," exclaims Aelita.

"Then it looks like we have more than one new enemy. Great just what we needed, a couple of new enemies," Complains Jeremy.

The hawks shoot at them with lasers that come out of their beaks and their tails. Jeremy brings up their vehicles and they get on them. The hawks shoot Ulrich and he loses 95 lifepoints. Then a hawk shoots the overboard and Odd starts to fall, but then Yumi catches him. All this is happening while Aelita is searchinh for data on the new foes. William is staying by Aelita to guard her. Then a new monster gets him from behind and he gets devirtualized. The new monster looks like a gorilla.

"Jeremy, I found that data but there's a gorilla looking monster that devirtualized 's right in front of me!" Yells Aelita. Then a scyfizoa with the new symbol comes out.

"Oh no! Another scyfizoa!" Says Jeremy.

Then Odd shoots the scyfizoa and it is destroyed. Next the gorilla grabs Aelita and jumps onto a manta that came out of nowhere. "Aelita!" Yells Yumi. Then the gorilla goes into a tunnel leading to the ice sector. Then Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi follow the gorilla into the tunnel. Then they exit the tower they come out at.

"Uh Jeremy! We'ver got a problem!" Odd says to Jeremy. "It looks like our new friend brought us to his friends house."

"You guys wouldn't believe how many there are! You have to devirtualize Aelita! Now!" Commands Jeremy.

"Okay!" replies Odd. Then Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich all fire at Aelita at the same time. Then they all get devirtualized.

Back at the factory...

"Well did you find out about our new friends" Asks Odd.

"Yes, but you aren't gonna like it." Replies Aelita.

"What is it?" Asks Jeremy.

"It turns out there are three other viruses, E.X.E.L., X.E.R.O.X., X.A.X" Replies Aelita. Back when my father made Lyoko, they were all allies and my father didn't even know about them because X.A.N.A. betrayed them. He locked them up where they had no power.. a hidden sector. I don't know if they are still allies but I know that their alliance with X.A.N.A. is over. They called themselves... The Viral Alliance.


	2. Episode 2: The Mysterious Saviour

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 2: The Mysterious saviour**

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

two weeks later...

"Well Aelita and I have made a new skid just in case we ever need it again," Said Jeremy.

"We probably won't for a while because None of our new friends have escaped Lyoko yet," excliamed Odd.

"Still it's better to be on the safe side," Said Jeremy. Not a second later, the alrm on Jeremy's laptop went off. "Looks like it's a good thing I forgot all about the super scan because I would've turned it off and forgotten to turn it back on when we met our little friends,"

"Where's the tower?" Asked Aelita.

"In the forest sector," Replied Jeremy.

"Finally, I was starting to get bored," Said Odd.

At the factory...

Ulrich, Odd, and William step into he scanners. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer William. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner William. Virtualization." Said Jeremy. Then Aelita and Yumi step into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization.

On Lyoko...

"Okay! Which way is it?" Asks Aelita.

"It's due east," replied Jeremy.

Then Jeremy brings up their vehicles and they ride towards the tower only to be greeted by two dogs. "Oh great! Look at the welcome committee," Said Ulrich.

"We could barely handle one of them!" Excliamed Aelita.

Then two dogs come out from behind them. "Oh boy! I hate these dogs!" Yelled Odd. Then two of them leap at Odd and he kicks one of them over his head and into the digital sea. "Hey cool!" He says. Next the other one growls at him and walks forward. "Down boy, good dog. You don't really want to hurt me do you?" He says.

Then another dog shoots at Odd from behind.

"Odd! You just lost 90 lifepoints!" Warnes Jeremy.

Then the dog that was growling at him bites him and he is devirtualized. "Odd!" Yells Ulrich. Then two dogs shoot at Ulrich at the same time and he gets devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" Yells William charges at a dog and destroys him. Then another dog shoots William and he falls off the edge. Yumi throws her fan at him and he is devirtualized. She catches her fan and backs into a tree. "Aelita!" Warns Yumi as she points to the scyfizoa.

"Oh no!" Yells Aelita. As she gets cornered by the it starts stealing her memory. Then out of nowhere a red energy field like Aelita's destroys the scyfizoa. And two more red energy fields destroy the remaining dogs.

"What the-?" Says Yumi. As she sees the shadowy figure that saved them. "Jeremy I see the person who just destroyed the scyfizoa and the two dogs.

"You mean it wasn't you?" Says Jeremy.

"No," Replies Yumi. "He's running off.

"It might be a trick. The Viral Alliance probably is trying to make us think it's someone who is from the real world is helping us, when it's probably just a polymorphic clone." Said Jeremy.

"But wouldn't a polymorphic clone have to virtualize itself from the real world."

"-Uhhh, good point get him! Although I don't understand how someone would be on lyoko anyway. So either way someone virtualized themself without us knowing," Says Jeremy.

Chapter 2: The Chase

Yumi chases after the mysterious figure. She hops on the over wing to catch up but the figure materialized an overboard with jet boosters and took off on it. "Uhh Jeremy, he just materialized an overboard with some kind of jet boosters," says Yumi.

"What! But that's impossible to just materialize one out of thin air-unless..." says Jeremy.

"What?" says Yumi.

"Unless he was virtualized from a replika and got here or it's his ability, says Jeremy. "I'm going to bet on him coming from a replika because how else would he be in there without us noticing until now."

"Or he sneaked into the factory when we weren't there,"

"Wait a minute he just circled back! Get back to Aelita!" Jeremy says to Yumi.

"Aelita! Get into the tower and deactivate it hurry!" Jeremy says to Aelita.

Aelita runs into the tower and finds a little surprise waiting for her.

Chapter 3: The Figure's Identity

"Hello Aelita!" Says the figure.

"Who are you!" Asks Aelita. "How do you know my name? And how did you-?"

"My name is Cameron. I know your name because before I came here to rescue you. I bet your next question was how did I get here or how did I make the overboard I got here by using a super-computer in the States and I have a friend that materialized it for me. Even though I don't need him to make it, but I do need him to pull me out if something goes wrong. You see when you 'destroyed' X.A.N.A. and all of the replikas, you didn't acutally destroy all of them and X.A.N.A. wasn't destroyed either. He escaped to the replika in the States, which happened to be in my hometown," says the figure.

"How do you know about our plan to destroy X.A.N.A." Asked Aelita. "And why did you run from Yumi when she was coming to talk to you?"

"I found that out at sector 5 too and I was trying to get her away from here so we could talk in private," said Cameron.

"Why?" Asks Aelita.

"Because I did'nt think Yumi or Jeremy would believe me," he says.

"That's understandable," Aelita says with a giggle.

"And you see, I want to see the original super-computer, I want to see Kadic Academy, and I want to see your friends,"says Cameron.

"But you'd need a skid to do that," exclaims Aelita.

"Not necessarily," says Cameron.

Chapter 4: The New Program

"Mike send the program and E-mail to Jeremy," says Cameron.

"Already am!" says Mike.

back at the factory...

"What the-? I just got someone's scanner files," says Jeremy.

"Those are Cameron's," says Aelita.

"Who's Cameron?" Says Aelita.

"He's the one who saved us," replies Aelita.

"What!" Asks Jeremy.

"He wants you to use this to devirtualize him because he wants to take a tour of the town," explain Aelita.

"Do you know how risky this is Aelita?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yes I do. And he seem sincere he told me all about how he got here and everything...," says Aelita.

"What is it Aelita?" Asks Jeremy.

"X.A.N.A. is alive," says Aelita with a sad tone.


	3. Episode 3: The Trick

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 3: The Trick**

**Chapter 1: The Devirtualization**

I'm almost done," Says Jeremy.

"Okay but I'm only going to be there a little while because I want to know all you know about those new enemies of yours so we can help you guys out," Says Cameron. "We can keep into cantact by establishing a link between our super-computers."

"Okay I'm done! Time for devirtualization!" Exclaims Jeremy.

back at the factory...

The scanner opens and out comes a blonde kid. "So you're Cameron?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah," answers Cameron. "And it's time you tell me everything you know about those new friends of yours."

ten minutes later...

"So what we need to do is turn them against each other and show them that X.A.N.A. is still alive," says Cameron.

"And how do you suppose to do that?" Asks Jeremy.

"I got a plan," replies Cameron.

Chapter 2: The plan

on Lyoko...

The Lyoko warriors (along with Cameron) are fighting monsters with a target symbol on them (which are E.X.E.L.'s monsters) and a scyfizoa comes out from behind the tower. "Hope this works," says Ulrich.

Then four of tarantulas with X.A.N.A.'s symbol on them appear and shoot at the scyfizoa. Then all of E.X.E.L.'s monsters start attacking the tarantulas and Aelita gets free. Next the Lyoko warriors watch the tarantulas fight E.X.E.L.'s monsters. Then X.E.R.O.X.'s monsters and X.A.X.'s monster appear and start firing at the tarantulas. And a dog (with X.A.X.'s symbol on it(the target)) appears and fires at a gorilla (with X.E.R.O.X.'s symbol on it(the rectangles)) and another gorilla appears and fires at a monster that looks like a cheetah (which has a symbol on it that is a triangle inside more triangles(E.X.E.L.'s symbol)). Then all of them start firing at each other.

Then Aelita deactivates the tower and all the Lyoko warriors (and Cameron) get devirtualized. "It worked! It really worked!" Exclaim William.

"What! Did you doubt me!" Asks Cameron.

"Well, I never did Cam!" Says Odd.

"Wow...Cam? That's the best nickname you could come up with?" Asks Ulrich.

"I think I have a better nickname," says Cameron

"What?" Asks Odd.

"How about Hawkman, or something like that?" Asks Cameron.

"Wow that was an even worse nickname than the one you gave him Odd," says Ulrich. "Why did you choose that nickname.

"Because I like hawks," replies Cameron.

"You're better off with Cam," says Ulrich.

"Well nicknames aren't really that important right now anyways," says Cameron. "We have to prepare for any attacks our new friends might launch."

"He's right! With all new enemies, we have no idea what they might try," Jeremy agrees. "And with them fighting each other that makes them even more unpredictable."

"But it evens the odds," says Cameron.

"Yep," Jeremy agrees.

"Oh Jeremy, I think I have a way for us to have a chance to stop our new friends' attacks before they even get to activate any towers," says Cameron.

"Huh?" Everyone says in unison(except Cameron).

Chapter 3: The Head Start Program

"We set up a strong firewall with a large radius, that prevents our friends from making monsters by the tower and set up a program that triggers and alarm on Jeremy's leptop when the firewall is being fired at," says Cameron. "And we set up a program that automatically sends a text message saying: S.O.S. V A-which the V A stands for Viral Alliance- whenever the alarm on Jeremy's laptop is triggered."

"Okay but, why are we still calling them the Viral Alliance?" Asks Odd.

"Because it's easier than saying all their names," answers Cameron. "Or we could call them the Virals."

"I like that better," says Odd.

"I don't know...I seems to difficult to do," says Jeremy.

"Well we did it in our Lyoko," says Cameron.

"What?" Asks Jeremy. "But how? You'd need someone really good at computers. I mean even better than me."

"Well Mike use to work with computers," says Cameron.

"Mike?" Asks Jeremy.

"Mike is our computer genius. We usually call him Fly or Flyboy though," ansers Cameron.

"Why do you call him that?" Asks Ulrich.

"He use to parachute out of airplanes a lot," answers Cameron.

"I like his nickname," says Odd.

"I'll contact Mike and tell him to set up that link between our computers I mentioned earlier," says Cameron. "Then you two can set up the programs together."

Cameron then was virtualized back onto Lyoko and devirtualized back to the States. Two days passed by as Mike and Jeremy were working on the programs, and the Lyoko warriors and the States' Lyoko warriors fought off two viral attacks on Lyoko. "We're finally done!" Exclaims Jeremy.


	4. Episode 4: The Test

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 4: The Test**

Chapter 1: Surprise!

on Lyoko...

"Okay here we go!" Says Ulrich. He slices at the firewall with his sword and and ground below him disappears. Luckily Cameron ran and caught Ulrich and pulled him back up. "Well not what I expected...but okay."

back at the factory...

The second Ulrich hit the firewall, the alarm on Jeremy's laptop went off and not a second later the rings of their phones followed. "It worked!" Yelled Jeremy. "And even better than we thought."

"That's nice Jeremy, but we got a problem here," says Yumi.

"Dogs everywhere!" says Ulrich.

"And they're mainly coming after me!" Adds Odd.

"What!" Asks Jeremy.

back on Lyoko...

Two dogs fire at Odd at the same time and he gets devirtualized. Then a dog lunges at Ulrich and he points his sword toward the dog, aiming at the symbol. The dog is destroyed. Then another dog shoots at him from behind and he loses the rest of his lifepoints. Next Yumi throws her fan at a dog and destroys one but as it was coming back to her a dog intercepted it and another dog bit her from behind. The dog with her fan drops it and shoots at her. Yumi gets devirtualized.

Then...a scyfizoa appears.

Chapter 2: The Scyfizoa

The scyfizoa starts moving towards William instead of is fighting dogs so he doesn't realize it yet. Then the scyfizoa wraps its tentacles around him.

"William!" Yells Aelita.

Cameron turns to see William in the tentacles of the scyfizoa. He then runs toward it but a dog gets in his way. He jumps on the dogs head and bounces into the air and he shoots an energy field at the dog and the scyfizoa. The dog gets destroyed but the scyfizoa dodges while holding William and the energy field hits the firewall. "Oh crap!" Yell Cameron. He sees the ground below him disappearing and he falls through.

"Noooo!" Yells Aelita.

Then, an overboard appeared below Cameron and he comes back up to see William walking towards Aelita, weapon raised. William hits Aelita and she falls unconscience. "Hey William! Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a girl!" Yells Cameron. As William turns his head, he sees an energy field coming straight at him and he is hit. Unfortunatly this barely hit him so he wasn't hurt much. He raises his sword and Cameron says "Okay you want a sword fight you got it!" So he materializes a couple of samauri swords.

William makes the first move. He charges at Cameron and swings at his head. But Cameron ducks and thrusts his sword at William but he dodges to the right and thrusts his own sword at Cameron. He blocks the sword with one sword and stabs William in the throat. William disappears and Cameron runs to Aelita.

Chapter 3: Guilt

"It was all my fault! I should've made sure the bug wasn't there! I thought it would help us but it only gave E.X.E.L. a new weapon," says Jeremy.

"If it was anyone's fault it's mine! I shouldn't have even suggested the program and plus I'm the one that was so close to freeing William from the scyfizoa and failed," says Cameron.

"It's not either of yours fault. There's no way we could've predicted this," says Aelita.

"It doesn't really matter. I gotta go anyway," says Cameron.

Cameron heads down to the scanner room and steps into a scanner. Then Jeremy virtualizes him so he can go home through Lyoko.

later that night...

Cameron sneaks out and virtualizes himself onto Lyoko. Once there, he heads to the original Lyoko and goes to sector 5.

To Be Continued


	5. Episode 5: Rescue Attempt

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 5: Rescue attempt**

Chapter 1: Going solo

Arriving at sector 5, Cameron looks around everywhere for a secret door. He gets lucky and finds a hidden door by the core of Lyoko. He goes through the door and walks onto the platform in the center of the room. "There has to be something around here," Cameron mumbles. He walks to the center of the platform and the platform rises. "Going up!" Arriving at the top, Cameron walks into a corridor and finds a transporter pad. He walks onto it and tries to look around the room. He sees a keypad on the farside of the room and walks toward it.

Looking at the keypad, Cameron materializes a virtual computer and hooks it up to the keypad. "Good thing I looked at Fly's video notes to learn how to hack before I came here," he says. He hears a click and sees that a light came on the keypad. Not a second later, a door opens right beside the keypad. "Looks like X.A.N.A. tried to trick anyone that gets this far by putting the transporter pad there," He then runs down the corridor and finds a new platform and walks to the center. A transporter comes down and scoops him up. Then he ends up at a sector never seen before. "I guess when X.A.N.A. destroyed Lyoko, this sector never was destroyed. And when Jeremy recreated all the sectors of Lyoko, the way to get here must have automatically been recreated. Then he looks around and determines a name for the sector...The city sector. There were buildings everywhere and no people... only... monsters. Cameron laid low and headed toward where there was more of E.X.E.L.'s security monsters. He saw X.A.X.'s and X.E.R.O.X.'s security monsters in two other directions.

Eventually, he gets to an area where the security is at its tightest. It looks like a prison. He moves in closer to make a plan. "Here I go," he says to himself. He executes the plan. He moves in toward the closest guard and materializes a saber. He stabs the monster in the symbol and it's destroyed.

five minutes later...

He gets to the control room of the jail and sees exactly what he was looking for. It was E.X.E.L. and William talking about something but he couldn't hear. So he studies what E.X.E.L. looked like in case he runs into him again. Basically he was a big red blob, and he had the symbol that all his monsters had on him. He moves in a little closer to hear what they are saying.

"Tomorrow we will lure Aelita in to Lyoko along with the rest of the Lyoko warriors. Then we will summon up to ten monsters and concentrate our fire on that pesky Cameron," says E.X.E.L.

Cameron starts to look a little unnerved.

"After the dogs take care of Odd of course," says William.

"Actually we won't use any dogs, we will use a new one of my monsters. And we will use a tower to take out the scanners at the factory so they will never come back again," E.X.E.L.

Cameron starts to look even more unnerved.

"Brilliant plan my master," says William.

"Yeah! Brilliant plan E.X.E.L. except it's not gonna work," says Cameron.

E.X.E.L. and William turn to look at Cameron. "I'm going to stop you right here! Right now!" Says Cameron. He starts to charge at E.X.E.L. and at the same time he materializes two sabers like Ulrichs.

back at Kadic...

Something comes up on Jeremy's screen. "Jeremy are you there! Jeremy answer me!" Yells a voice.

"Huh! What is it Mike?" Asks Jeremy.

"Is Cameron there with you!" Asks Mike.

"No why?" Asks Jeremy.

"He's missing!" Exclaims Mike.

"What! Oh no!" Yells Jeremy. Jeremy gets out his mobile (cell phone) and calls Ulrich as he starts to run to the tunnel leading to the factory.

"Cameron's missing! Tell the others and meet me at the factory!" Says Jeremy and he hangs up.

five minutes later...

"It's about time you guys got here," says Jeremy.

Ulrich, Odd Aelita, and Yumi go down to the scanner room and Odd and Ulrich step in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization," says Jeremy. "Now here comes the ladies," Yumi and Aelita step into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

Chapter 2:Late Backup

William blocks Cameron's attack on E.X.E.L. So Cameron and William start to battle. "William! Snap out of it! I'm trying to rescue you!" Yells Cameron.

"I don't need rescueing!" Yells William.

"Why do I even try?" Cameron asks himself.

Their battle moves outside and the mosters seem to let them battle. They keep moving until they get back to the crossroads Cameron started at when he came to this sector. "I'll never free him like this!" Says Cameron. So he moves to the platform and the transport appears. William follows. They continue battling while the transport comes down and scoops them up.

in sector 5...

They continue battling as they arrive at the celestial dome. Cameron materializes an overboard and jumps on it. He moves away and says "Hah! Can't get me out here!" Then an E.X.E.L. manta arrives and he jumps on it. "Of course," Cameron mumbles. Then they battle in the air while moving and they head towards a tunnel that leads to the ice sector.

in the ice sector...

"Jeremy! Can you call us some taxi's?" Asks Odd.

"No need! He's coming straight for you!" Yells Jeremy.

At that moment, everyone looked around. "There he is!" Yells Aelita. Cameron is on an overboard being chased by William. Everyon runs toward them and Aelita yells "Cameron!"

Cameron looks over and sees Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi running toward him. But as he turned back to look at William, to continue their battle, William whacks Cameron with the side of his blade. They are flying over the digital sea so Cameron falls, unconscience, off his overboard. The Lyoko warriors stop and stare in shock.

Cameron falls into the digital sea and a giant beam comes out from the digital sea and into the sky to show that someone or something fell into the digital sea. "Nooooooo!" Yells Aelita. William turns toward them. He stares at them for a moment, then charges at them. Ulrich and Yumi move in front to defend Aelita, but she jumps over them and yells "Energy field!" And shoots him with an energy field.

William blocks and keeps charging. He takes out Odd who jumped in front of Aelita to save her. Then Yumi throws her fan at him and he hits the fan with his sword and it flies at Ulrich and he is devirtualized.

After that, Jeremy devirtualized Yumi and Aelita.

five minutes later...

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't distracted him, he wouldn't have been hit." says Aelita.

"It doesn't matter. What happened, happened. And there's nothing we can do to change that," says Jeremy .

"We'll find a way to bring him back," assures Jeremy. "In the meantime, I should tell Mike the bad news so he can make a digital clone."

To Be Continued


	6. Episode 6: Virtual and Movie Madness

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 6: Movie Madness and Virtual Madness**

Chapter 1: Going to the movies

"Hey Einstein! How's it going?" Asks Odd.

"Hey Odd," says Jeremy.

"So what're you doing?" Asks Odd.

"I'm just compiling some data to-" Jeremy goes on for about a minute.

"Whoa whoa whoa. If I new you were going to give me your life story, I would've just skipped coming to say hey and just go straight to the movies," says Odd.

"Well exuse me! You're the one who asked," says Jeremy.

"Hey Odd! So you going to see that new movie that everyone's been talking about?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah! And I'm going to make sure to see every second of it," says Odd. "And rub it in your face."

"Yeah! Whatever!" Says Ulrich.

"Well! I'm off to see the movie!" Says Odd.

"His jokes get lamer and lamer every day," says Ulrich.

As Odd arrives at the movies, he buys the biggest pack of popcorn and soda and goes inside. Five minutes into the movie, something wierd happens. (Although, it's not that weird to him, considering what he goes through basically everyday.) He is watching the movie when all of a sudden, he finds himself in the movie. "What the!" He yells. "What's going on?"

at kadic...

The alarm on Jeremy's laptop goes off. "Uh-oh!" Exclaims Jeremy. He pulls out his phone and dials."Aelita! A tower has been activated! Tell the others and get to the factory!" He hangs up and starts running to the tunnel.

Chapter 2: Wierd Game

In Ulrich's room...

Ulrich is playing a video-game when his phone rings. He picks up his phone and pushes the talk button while he is playing the game. "Hello?" Yumi is on the other end. "An activated tower? And just when I was about to beat the game. Okay I'll be right there." He hangs up the phone. And just as he's putting down the controller, a spectre comes out of the TV and grabs him. "What the!" And it pulls him into the game.

"Uh-oh. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I wanted to beat the game on the first day I had it.I definately didn't mean I wanted to be BEATEN BY the game!" He yells as a monster from the game charges at him."

at the factory...

"What is taking them so long!" Asks Jeremy.

"I don't know but Odd wouldn't even pick up," says Aelita.

"You'll have to go in without them," says Jeremy.

"Okay!" Says Yumi and Aelita in unison.

five minutes later...

Safely on Lyoko Yumi and Aelita head for the tower when Jeremy gets a message. "Hey Jeremy."

"Oh hey Mike. Look I don't have time to work on any programs or anything right now," says Jeremy.

"I know! I'm here to tell you that I already sent in the cavalry," says Mike.

"What! but I thought that Cameron was gone forever," says Jeremy.

"What? Did you think that Cameron was the only warrior over here?" Asks Mike.

"Uh yeah kinda," replies Jeremy.

"Well there's two people on their way over right now," says Mike.

"Uh okay," says Cameron.

on Lyoko...

"Hey!" Says someone, running toward Aelita and Yumi.

"It's about time Odd and Ulrich got here. Wait a minute! That's not Odd and Ulrich," says Yumi.

"Hey! We're Phillip and Launie. Someone call in the cavalry?" Asks one of them when they caught up.

"Not nice to meet you too," says Yumi.

"Actually our friend Mike sent them. Apparently he noticed the activated tower and got them their right away," says Jeremy.

"Well okay. The more the marrier," says Yumi.

Chapter 3: Deactivating The Tower

They arrive at the tower and they meet four dogs, two gorillas, and a scyfizoa, all controlled by E.X.E.L. "Great! Looks like we've got some fish to fry!" Says Phillip.

back at the factory...

Jeremy is working on bringing up their vehicles so they have a better chance. "I'm almost done guys," He says. Then all of a sudden a polymorphic clone pops out. "What the!" The polymorphic clone knocks Jeremy out and heads down to the scanner room. Then it pulls the plug on the scanners. It goes back up to the computer lab and takes the form of Jeremy. Then it finishes the programming of the vehicles and puts a bug in them. It also bugs the Lyoko warriors.

"I'm done making the vehicles," Says the clone.

Then it goes down to the computer room and bugs up one of the filters. It goes back up and tries to get rid of the vehicles. But the screen is locked out, and Jeremy is still unconscience on the floor.

on Lyoko...

Yumi rides the overwing above a dog and throws her fan at it. The fan bugs up and goes right through it. "What the!" Says Yumi. Then Aelita shoots an energy field at the scyfizoa and her energy field bugs up and goes right through it.

"What's going on Jeremy? Jeremy? Oh no! It looks like we're on our own.

Then Aelita and Yumi bug up so bad they can't move anymore. Phillip and Launi try to get to them as fast as they can

in the movie...

"Aaaaah!" Yells Odd. He then hits the monster that was chasing him with a chair and takes off. "Hurry up and deactivate the tower princess."

in the game...

Ulrich picks up a sword. "Take this!" He yells and slices at it. "Not so tough now are you fishface?" The monster then breaks the sword. "I hope you guys are almost done on Lyoko."

back at the factory...

Jeremy wakes up and sees the clone sitting in the chair. He looks around and stares at the wires hooked into the computer for a second. Then he gets up and grabs the cords. He rips them out and touches the clone with them. The clone is electricuted.

on Lyoko...

Phillip and Launie are running toward Aelita and Yumi. Launi is shot and devirtualized while Phillip destroys the scyfizoa that is taking Aelita's memory. Then he hops on the overboard and grabs Aelita. Then he flies into the tower with her and she is no longer bugged up. "Deactivate the tower while I have some fun with those mutts outside and save Yumi," He says.

"Okay," she says.

So Phillip runs back out and guards Yumi.

Aelita then goes up and deactivates the tower.

in the movie...

"Finally!" Says Odd.

in the game...

"Finally!" Ulrich says at the same time Odd does.

back at Kadic...

"Well remind me never to go to the movies and I'll remind you to play that video-game again," says Odd.

"Deal," says Ulrich.

Then someone walks by Odd and talks about a movie coming out next month that he never heard about. "I gotta get me tickets for that movie!" Yells Odd.

"Same old Odd," says Ulrich. Then everyone starts to laugh a little.


	7. Episode 7: Ghost Planet

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 7: Ghost Planet**

Chapter 1: Anyone There?

Jeremy wakes up and gets ready for class. When he is ready, he leaves his dorm and walks down the hall. When he leaves the dorms and walks out onto campus, he notices nobody is around. "Am I up early or what?" He asks himself as he pulls out his phone and laptop to make sure the time is correct. "Well I'm up right when I'm supposed to be. Did everyone sleep in? Is it a weekend and I didn't realize it or what?" He keeps asking himself questions and he checks his calender on his laptop and sees that it's a Wednesday. "Well it's not a holiday so I better see if this is the work of a Viral." He checks the super-scan and doesn't detect a tower. "This better not be a joke. Because it's not funny." He looks in the direction of the science lab and sees Odd and Ulrich walk out.

"Hey Einstein! You know what's going on here?" Asks Odd. "Is it a weekend?"

"No," answers Jeremy while he's rechecking the super-scan.

"Is it a holiday or did everyone sleep in?" Asks Ulrich.

"What makes you think we didn't just get up early?" Asks Odd.

"Because you never get up early Odd," answers Ulrich.

"It's not a holiday and we didn't get up early, we got up right on time," says Jeremy.

"Well we should check people's dorms and see if everyone slept-in," says Ulrich.

"Right! So let's go," says Jeremy.

"I bet someone is just playing a prank on us," says Odd.

So they checked people's dorms and no one was in site. "Where is everyone? Is there an activated tower?" Asks Ulrich.

"No, I double-checked," answers Jeremy.

"I'm telling you. It's probably just a prank," says Odd.

"Maybe we just slept-in or everyone got up early and there was a big field trip today," Ulrich suggests.

"It's just a prank guys!" Says Odd.

"Why would the teachers be involved in the prank?" Asks Jeremy.

"I don't know! Maybe Nicholas and Herb tied and gagged them and put them in a closet or something," Odd suggests.

"Fine! We'll check every closet on campus and see if your right," Says Jeremy.

"That's all I ask," says Odd.

Then Jeremy's phone rang. "Hello?" He says.

"Jeremy? Is there any activated towers or anything?" Aks Yumi.

"No why? Everyone diseappear over there too?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yeah! Real weird isn't it?" Asks Yumi.

"Yeah! Maybe we should contact Mike and the others and see if they know what's going on," Jeremy suggests.

"Okay! I'll meet you at the factory," says Yumi. Then they hang up.

"Wait a minute! Where's the princess!" Asks Odd.

"Oh-no! We didn't see her when we were seaching for everyone! What's going on!" Asks Jeremy.

"Hey guys!" A voice yells from a distance.

"Aelita!" Yells Jeremy as he runs toward her. When he gets to her he asks "Where were you?"

"I woke up early to pratice my DJ skills when I noticed that not even the teachers were around. So I went to the factory to see if a tower has been deactivated and there wasn't a single tower activated," says Aelita.

"You know you could've just woke me up and asked me to run a super-scan," says Jeremy.

"Hello! Earth to Mr. and Mrs. EInstein! We're supposed to meet Yumi at the factory!" Yells Odd.

"Oh right!" Says Jeremy.

"Why are we going back when I already confirmed that there are no activated towers? Asks Aelita.

"I already doulbe-checked the super-scan, so that's not the reason. It's so we can contact Mike and the others," says Jeremy.

"Oh okay!" Says Aelita.

at the factory...

"What took you guys so long?" Asks Yumi.

"Mr. and Mrs. Einstein couldn't stop talking," says Odd. Then Aelita and Jeremy glare at Odd for a second. "What? It's the truth."

Then Jeremy starts typing on the keyboard and a screen pops up with Mike on it. "Hey is anything strange happening on your end?" Mike says immediately.

"Yeah why?" Asks Jeremy.

"Well apparently, everyone in town has disappeared," says Mike.

"What! You mean it's happening over there too!" Yell Jeremy.

"What! You mean everyone in your town has disappeared too?" Asks Mike.

"Yes! What's going on here! Asks Jeremy. "Wait! Hold on a minute!"

"Okay," says Mike.

Jeremy types on the keyboard again, and a new screen pops up. It's a TV screen. Jeremy starts to channel surf.

"Well, at least TV shows are still on. That means it's not the whole world that's disappeared," says Odd.

Then Jeremy gets to a news channel. "Wrong. Those shows are scheduled airings," He says. The news channel is blank. "The news channel if live, and if it's just a blank screen then that means there's no one at the news stations. Commercials are scheduled so when it gets to the time that a commercial is scheduled, a commercial will appear." As Jeremy says that, a commercial comes on the news channel screen. "See?" He says.

"Oh," says Odd.

Jeremy goes to all the news channels and every single one is the same. All except one which is a scheduled news channel.

"Hey! there's one that isn't blank! There must be someone there!" Says Odd.

"Actually this one is scheduled," says Jeremy.

"How can you tell?" Asks Odd.

"Well for one, it isn't covered the disappearence of almost everyone in the world. The world has become one giant ghost town. A ghost Planet,"

Chapter 2: Solving the Mystery

"Well, even if the super-scan didn't pick up any activated towers, we still should check out Lyoko because there could be some hidden towers that the super-scan couldn't detect," says Mike.

"Good idea! Guys! Virtualization time!" Then Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita head down to the scanner room and Odd and Ulrich step in the scanners.

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtulization." Says Jeremy. Once Odd and Ulrich are safely on Lyoko, Jeremy says "Okay! Here comes the ladies!" Then Aelita and Yumi step into the scanners. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

on Lyoko...

"Here are your vehicles!" Says Jeremy.

Then, their vehicles appear. "Thanks for the taxi's!" Says Odd.

They all head out to different sectors. Odd in the mountain sector, Ulrich in the desert sector, Yumi in the forest sector, and Aelita in the ice sector.

ten minutes later at the factory...

"Nothing here Einstein!" Says Odd.

"Nothing here either Jeremy," says Aelita.

"Same in the desert sector!" Says Ulrich.

"Same over here Jeremy," says Yumi.

"I don't understand! What is going on! Where could the tower be!" Jeremy asks himself.

"Well maybe it's in sector 5," says Mike.

"We only found a few towers there before but okay," says Jeremy. "Get to the edge of the sectors! You're all taking a trip to sector 5," says Jeremy.

"I'll send in the cavalry," says Mike.

two minutes later...

Everyone is at the edge of the sectors but Odd. He finally gets there.

"What took you so long Odd?" Asks Jeremy.

"I took a little joy ride," says Odd.

"We don't have the time for joy rides. We have no idea what's happening to everyone that's missing," says Jeremy. "Entering the code scipio." He puts in the code.

on Lyoko...

They all arrived at sector 5. They spread out and cover as much ground as they can. "Jeremy. I've got some company!" Says Aelita. Then Jeremy tells the others to hurry and get to Aelita.

Ulrich is the first to arrive. He sees Aelita having her memory taken and he charges at the scifizoa but two gorrilas get in his way. Along with one dog. "Great! Looks like I've become a zookeeper," He says. Then he does triplicate. "I'm gonna try something new." Then him and his duplicates do a few triangulate. "Cool! It worked! There are nine of me." Then each duplicate (from the triplicate and the triangulate) charge at the two gorillas and the dog. Two of the duplicates charging at one gorilla are destroyed and the last destroys the gorilla. Then one of the duplicates charging at the other gorilla is destroyed and the other two destroy it. Then all three of the duplicates charging at the dog destroy it. So there are six Ulrich's left. Then Two more gorillas and a dog get in his the last of one group of Ulrich's is destroyed and the last two of another group of Ulrich's is destroyed. Then the last group of Ulrich's destroy the dog. Now there are only three Ulrich's left.

Odd finally arrives and is greeted with two dogs. "Nice doggy' boys," he says. Then one of them leaps at him and he uses his laser arrow and destroys it. Another one lunges at him and he uses his shield to block it and he jumps on it and scratches its symbol. It's destroyed. Then the last one shoots at him and he falls down and Yumi gets there and destroys the dog that is standing over Odd. "Thanks Yumi,"

"Don't mention it," she says.

Then two gorillas and another dog walk in between Ulrich and Aelita. Yumi and Odd try to get to Aelita but the dog that walked in between Ulrich and Aelita jumps between Odd and Aelita. One of the gorillas between Ulrich and Aelita moved between Yumi and Aelita. The dog lunges at Odd and Odd leap frogs over it and turns around and shoots it with a laser arrow. "Laser arrow!" He yells. It's destroyed.

Then Yumi runs toward the gorilla, slides under it and throws her fan at it right before she went under it. It's destroyed.

Ulrich jumps over the gorilla and throws one of his sabers at it's target. It's destroyed.

Then each of them run toward Aelita. But then William appears between Ulrich and Aelita and he destroys Ulrichs duplicates and devirtualizes Ulrich by putting his sword in front of his stomach and making him run into it. Then he uses "super smog" and appears in front of Yumi and holds his sword out as is he was going to lunge it at her but he holds it in place and he's so close that Yumi didn't have time to react. So she ran into his sword and she's devirtualized. Then Odd shoots a laser arrow at the scyfizoa but William throws his sword and hits the laser arrow off course and it hits the wall. Then William uses his smoke abilities to make his sword come back to him.

"Great! Now it looks like I'm a babysitter," says Odd.

Then William disappeared and the scyfizoa put Aelita down. Then Odd destroys the scyfizoa and tries to see if Aelita is alright.

"Noooo! E.X.E.L. can now escape Lyoko!" Says Jeremy.

Aelita wakes up and she finds the tower after ten minutes of looking again. She goes in and deactivates the tower. Then Jeremy launches a return to the past. "Return to the past now!"

Chapter 3: More Grief

"Looks like we got two virals that escaped Lyoko," says Jeremy.

"But remember, we've got two more stuck in Lyoko. If we get rid of them, we can focus on X.A.N.A. and E.X.E.L." says Odd.

"We should've turned the super-computer off when we realized that we had new enemies. That way, there would only be X.A.N.A. left and the others could deal with them," says Yumi.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Because if we turn off the super-computer now, we won't be able to help defeat X.A.N.A. and E.X.E.L. and the others really would need our help," says Jeremy.

"We also wouldn't be able to help get Cameron back," says Aelita.

"There isn't any way we can get Cameron back, Aelita. You know that," says Jeremy.

"I just want to have a little hope for him, that's all," says Aelita.

"Well we aren't gonna let the other Virals ecape Lyoko. No matter what!" Says Odd.

Return


	8. Episode 8: Another Earth

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 8: Another Earth**

Chapter 1: Look In The Sky

"Hey Einstein!" Odd yells over to Jeremy.

Jeremy looks over and says "Hey Odd!" Jeremy is sitting at a bench looking at his computer.

"Anything on their catch your eye? Because right now it looks like you are a little disturbed," says Odd.

"Yeah! It's a news report about a super-computer prototype blowing up by mistake," Jeremy replies.

"You think it's a viral?" Asks Ulrich.

"Maybe. I can't be sure though," he replies. Then all of a sudden, a new news report comes in.

"This just in! Something incredibly strange in the sky has caught the attention of many citizens across the globe!" The news anchor says.

Then Ulrich notices everyone is looking in the sky. He looks up and sees a very disturbing sight. "Uh... Jeremy," He says. Then, as Jeremy looks over at Ulrich and is about to ask 'what?', Ulrich points at the sky and Jeremy and Odd both look at where he is pointing.

It is a new planet. Only... it doesn't look very new... it looks like one that is already in existence in the solar system... Earth.

"Virals!" Jeremy says to himself.

ten minutes later at the factory...

"How the heck could one of the Virals make a planet! Let alone one that looks exactly like Earth!" Says Yumi.

"I have no idea. But look at this!" Says Jeremy as he points at the computer screen. "The plants all around the world are dying! And most of the water in the world is evaporating but it's leaving the atmosphere and going to the new planet!"

"How is that possible!" Yell Aelita.

"I don't know!" Says Jeremy. "But according to these calculations, the planet will become uninhabitable in just 30 minutes!"

"Start the super-scan! And virtualize us while it's running!" Says Aelita.

"Okay!" Says Jeremy.

Then, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi go down to the scanner room and Odd and Ulrich step into the scanners. "Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!" Says Jeremy. Then Aelita and Yumi get in the scanners and Jeremy says "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization!"

on Lyoko...

"I virtualized you in different sectors so that you can search for the tower while the super-scan is running. It hasn't picked up anything yet," Says Jeremy.

"Okay!" They all say in unison.

Chapter 2: Finding The Tower

five minutes later...

"The super-scan hasn't found anything! Find the tower! Hurry!" Yells Jeremy.

"We're trying!" Says Odd.

"I'll call in some backup. They might be asleep, which would mean they wouldn't have seen the new planet," says Jeremy.

"Okay!" They say in unison.

five minutes later...

"You only have twenty minutes now!" Says Jeremy.

They constantly search for the tower with no luck. They even searched in sector 5. They continue searching until Odd finds a hidden door. "Hey! I think I found something!" Yell Odd.

"What is it?" Asks Jeremy.

"I found a hidden door and in this room there is a platform," says Odd.

"I'll tell the others. Check the platform," says Jeremy.

Odd walks onto the platform and it zooms up and it stops at the top. Odd Walks through the corridor and finds a transporter pad and a keypad on the far side of the room. Then Odd steps onto the transporter pad and instead of transporting him, the pad zooms up and smashes into the ceiling.

The others arrive and Jeremy tells them not to step onto the transporter pad. They walk to the keypad by going around the pad, and Jeremy starts to try and hack the keypad.

"Got it!" He says.

They go through the corridor that opens up and find a platform. Ulrich walks onto the platform to see if it tries any tricks. A transporter then comes down and scoops him up. He ends up in a sector that Cameron found before he was lost forever and never got a chance to tell them about. "Jeremy It's clear!" He says.

Jeremy then tells the others to step onto it and they arrive.

"Wow! A city sector! Nice!" Says Launie.

"No time to sight see! Only got fifteen minutes," says Jeremy.

"Okay," says Launie.

They spread out and look as much as they can. But when they first came into the sector, they noticed monsters with both X.A.X.'s and X.E.R.O.X's symbols on them. "Do you think maybe X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X. have teamed up again so they can escape Lyoko?" Asks Phillip.

"I don't think so," says Aelita. Aelita and Phillip were paired for the search because they split up in two's. Except for Launie who is alone.

"What makes you say that?" Asks Phillip.

"Well for one, the monster split into two directions," says Aelita.

"Oh," says Phillip.

"Wait a minute!" Says Aelita. She kneels down and places her hand on the ground.

"What?" Asks Phillip.

"I feel pulsations," says Aelita. "Jeremy!"

"What is it Aelita?" Asks Jeremy.

"I feel pulsations!" Says Aelita.

"Good! And with ten minutes left too!" Says Jeremy.

She runs in the direction of the pulsations which is apparently back in the direction they came from. Only farther. Aelita can't help but wonder why she didn't feel the pulsations before.

Chapter 3:Getting In And Deactivating The Tower

"I see three gorillas, two hawks, four dogs, and one kankrelot all controlled by E.X.E.L." says Aelita.

"We haven't dealt with a kankrelot in a while," says Yumi.

"Well I see four gorillas, two hawks, four dogs, and four kankrelots," says Ulrich.

"Where?" Asks Aelita.

"There is one gorilla, and three kankrelots behind the tower. They're guarding it from all sides," says Ulrich.

"Well that makes everything a whole lot easier," says Yumi.

"Guys! I have a plan! And we have to do it quick because there is only five minutes left," says Jeremy.

"What is it?" Asks Aelita.

Jeremy tells them the plan. "Hey! Stupid monkeys! Come get me!" Yells Launie. Then the gorillas start chasing him and he runs away from the tower to lure them away.

Then Ulrich comes out and yells "Hey! Mangy Mutts! Catch me if you can!" And they chase him away from the tower.

Now it's Yumi's turn. She jumps out from a different spot and yells out "Hey! Betcha can't get me birdbrains!" And she lures them away from the tower.

Finally It's Phillip's turn. He jumps out and uses his projectile weapon (a machine gun) to take out the four kankrelots that remain gaurding the tower.

Finally Aelita can get inside the tower. But she is stopped by a scyfizoa. Phillip tries to save her but another dog comes out of nowhere and takes him out. Then scyfizoa plants something in Aelita's memory to make her put in Code E.X.E.L. in a waytower. It puts Aelita down so she can put in the code. But Yumi tackles her and they fly into the tower. Apparently the implantation was nuetralized from the impact. "Are you okay Aelita?" She asks.

"What the? How did I get into the tower? Last thing I remember is being cornered by a scyfizoa and Phillip being devirtualized," she says.

"The scyfizoa got control of you and I must have nuetralized the implantation by tackling you," says Yumi.

"But wouldn't it have been better if E.X.E.L. made me destroy this sector? After all, if I did, we would be rid of X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X." Asks Aelita.

"Well I guess I should've let it," says Yumi.

"Actually. It was a good thing E.X.E.L. lost control of her and she didn't destroy the sector because we need more data on E.X.E.L. and X.A.N.A. and this may be the best place to get it," says Jeremy.

"Okay. I guess I should deactivate the tower now," says Aelita. Then she goes to the center of the platform and she lifts off the platform and begins floating to the top level. Then, she walks to the panel that appears in front of her and places her hand on it. The panel says Aelita. Then the panel changes and says Code, and she puts in Lyoko and it says Code Lyoko.

She says "Tower deactivated."

back at the factory...

"Return to the past now!" Says Jeremy.

Then a bright light comes from the computer and they are returned to the past. They are the only ones who remember the other Earth.

Ulrich and Odd are walking toward Jeremy, who is sitting on a bench. "Hey Einstein!" Odd yells to Jeremy.

"Hey guys!" Replies Jeremy.

"What're you doing this time?"Asks Odd.

"The same thing," says Jeremy.

"What? You mean that planet is still there?" Asks Odd as he begins to look up at the sky.

"No! I'm looking at the news report about the super-computer prototype that exploded," says Jeremy.

"Oh. I knew that! I was only joking," Odd says with a hint of embarassment in his voice. (a very small hint of embarassment)

Then everyone starts to laugh a little.

"So I guess the Virals weren't behind the super-computer explosion. Unless it was caused by a different activated tower. After all, we haven't really haerd anything from X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X. for a while. But then again, if that really was true, then we shouldn't have been able to launch a return to the past. Oh well. I guess we'll never know for sure, will we?" Says Jeremy.

"Anyways. We should head to class now," says Ulrich.


	9. Episode 9: Kinapped

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 9: Kidnapped**

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

Jeremy and Aelita awaken slowly. "What the? Where are we?" Says Jeremy. Then he looks over and sees Aelita still have conscience. He looks around the room and sees nothing. Nothing but steel walls, floor, and ceiling. "How did we get here?"

Aelita finally fully conscience, looks around and sees that they are in a steel room. Then they feel the floor and notice a vibration. "We're in a vehicle," says Aelita.

Then they try to feel different walls to find a crack, that would mean a door. They find nothing. Then they feel a jerk, like the vehicle hit a bump. "Yeah. Definatley in some sort of vehilce," Aelita added to her first comment.

"I can't remember how we got here," says Jeremy.

"Me neither," says Aelita. Then all of a sudden, they both see flashes in their head showing two men in black suits burst into Jeremy's room and grab them. Then they see the men throw them into the back of a semi truck when they got outside. (In their flashes still) "I remember now! Two goons came in and grabbed us!" Says Aelita.

"I remember too," says Jeremy. "Hopefully, the others will notice we are gone and try to find a way to free us."

"But how?" Asks Aelita.

"I don't really know," says Jeremty.

Chapter 2: Missing Geniuses

Mrs. Hertz is doing attandence. "Odd?"

"Here!" Says Odd.

"Elizibeth?"

"Sissy! And here!" Says Elizabeth (Sissy)

"Ulrich?"

"Here! And Mrs. Hertz?" Says Ulrich.

"Yes Ulrich?"

"You're not going in alphabetical order." He says.

"I know. The computer messed up the ... Jeremy?"

"Jeremy?" She repeated.

"Okay so Jeremy's absent. Aelita?"

"Aelita?" She repeated. "Aelita's absent too? Strange."

Shocked, Ulrich and Odd look around. "Something's wrong. Jeremy and Aelita never get sick. So why would they be absent?" Whispered Ulrich.

"They probably just finally decided to ditch class and go out on a date. Something you should think about doing with Yumi." Whipsered Odd.

"You know we're just friends. And this is serirous!" Ulrich whispers angrily.

"Fine. We'll go and look in their rooms after class." Whispers Odd.

"Ulrich! Odd! Do you have something to share with the class?" Asks Mrs. Hertz.

"No ma'am!" Says Odd.

"Okay, then would you like to solve this equation for me?" Asks Mrs. Hertz.

"Uhhh forty-two!" Odd guesses.

Mrs. Hertz stands shocked and looks at the equation on the board. "That's absolutely right!" Says Mrs. Hertz.

"Wow and it was just a guess! I must be getting better at the guessing game." Whispers Odd to Ulrich.

a minute after class in Jeremy's room...

"Aelita wasn't in her room and Jeremy isn't in his? Where are they?" Asks Ulrich.

"I told you, it's a date." Says Odd.

"We should probably check the infermory." Ulrich suggests.

one minute later in the infermory...

"Has Aelita or Jeremy checked in here today?" Asks Ulrich.

"No why?" Asks the nurse.

"No reason." Says Odd.

They continue searching all day and can't find them.

"Maybe you're right. We can't find them so maybe they are on a date." Says Ulrich.

"Well we checked every possible dating place and every place we know that they like, so maybe you were right. Maybe something is wrong." Says Odd.

back at the vehilce Aelita and Jeremy are in...

"I hope they figure it out soon," says Jeremy.

All of a sudden the vehicle stops, and the doors begin to open. "Found the doors," says Aelita.

The two men that jumped them grab them, tie them up and put bags over their heads. So that they won't know where they are. They start walking and they walk into an elevator. When the elevator door opens, they step out and walk through a couple of doors. Then they come to a stop.

"Well if it isn't the great Lyoko warriors," a voice said as the two men took off the bags. "Or at least the brains of the Lyoko warriors."

"Who are you?" Asks Jeremy.

The man motions the two other men to leave. They do so. "Don't you recognize me? Look at my eyes."

They do so and see E.X.E.L.'s symbol. "A Viral!" Yells Jeremy.

"I'd prefer it if you called me E.X.E.L." He says.

"The others will find out what's going on! So you better let us go!" Yells Aelita.

"Your not in any danger. I just wanna make a deal."

"We don't make deals with villians! Let alone evil super-viruses!" Yells Jeremy.

"Well this is one that you might actually like." He says. "You see... I'm offering help in exchange for help. I no longer wish to rule the planet. Now I only wanted the main thing I wanted since X.A.N.A. betrayed us. Vengeance. If you help me destroy X.A.N.A., I will help you destroy X.A.X. and X.E.R.O.X."

"Why should we trust you!" Yells Jeremy.

"Because one, if you don't I WILL kill you. Two, I'm your only chance to having no enemies," says E.X.E.L.

"You'll try to take over the world after the deal's over!" Yells Jeremy.

"I told you. I no longer wish to rule the world. As a matter of fact... I would like to work for the government. And while I work for them, they will upgrade me. I only want that because having power and not using it is way better that not having as much power and trying to use it."

"If you let us go, we might consider it. And it will be a step closer to proving yourself to us." Says Jeremy.

"Fine. Go on and leave," he says.

So they leave and once they get outside, a van pulls up. They look around and see a big surprise. They are in London.

"Get in or we're not takin ya back!" A man in the van says. So they get in. And they ride to a boat and get in it.

one hour later...

Arriving at Kadic Aelita and Jeremy call Ulrich and Odd. They tell them the entire story and they meet up in the factory five minutes later.

"Do you beleive him?"Asks Odd.

"Of course I don't believe him!" Says Jeremy. "But he's the best chance we got to get rid of the other Virals."

"So what are we gonna do?" Asks Ulrich.

"For now I guess... we agree to the terms of the deal," says Jeremy as everyone looks at him shocked.


	10. Episode 10: The Visitors

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 10: The Visitors**

**A.N:** I know I haven't put any author's note in the past, but that's because I forgot and I actually wanted to put them so please consider this for every other author's notes I forgot to include. I do not own these characters or the show it's based on. (But I would like to say I own the script to these stories.)

Chapter 1: Who are you?

Yumi, and Jeremy are in the factory while Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita are on Lyoko trying to deactivate a tower.

"I can't believe X.E.R.O.X. didn't even really launch an attack with that tower. Unless it's an attack that we don't know about," says Jeremy.

on Lyoko...

"If this isn't an attack then I'd hate to see what you consider an attack," says Odd.

"Yeah Jeremy. It's not exactly a piece of cake in here ya know," says Aelita.

"My mistake," says Jeremy.

Then a strange noise starts coming from the tower and everyone (including the monsters) start to look at the tower. Then Odd takes his window of opportunity and destroys a monster when a shockwave comes from the tower and sends him flying onto his back. And everyone stares at the tower including Odd.

"Uhh, I think it's going to go boom," says Odd. Then he jumps to his feet and everyone starts running away (not including the monsters).

But unfortunately a larger shockwave comes from the tower and they fall flat on their backs. When they get back up they see two figures where the tower was, clashing what looks like glowing swords.

back at the factory...

A shockwave comes from one scanner and Jeremy and Yumi go down to see what it is. Someone is in the scanner unconscience, but it's not Odd, Ulrich, or Aelita.

The person in the scanner wakes up and sees a boy and a girl looking at him. "Uhh hi," he says.

"Who are you?" Asks Yumi.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," says the person. "Did I hit my head or something? It's pounding like crazy!" He stops talking and looks around. "Uh where am I?"

"You're in a factory," says Jeremy.

"This doesn't seem like any factory I've ever seen," the person says.

"Do you happen remember who you are?" Asks Jeremy.

"Of course I do. Why?" He says.

"Then why don't you remember where you are? Or how you got here?" Asks Jeremy.

"You tell me. Last I remember, I was battling this solo-navi from the undernet," says the person as he then remembers something. "Wait a minute! Where's my PET!" He looks next to him and sees it. "Oh there it is!"

He steps out of the scanners and starts looking around. "What kind of a factory is this anyway?"

Then a voice comes from the handheld device he called a PET. "Lan! Lan! I need some battlechips!"

"Oh right! Sorry Megaman!" He says.

He pulls out some cartridge looking things out of his pocket. "Battlechips in! Download! Lifesword! Program advance!"

on Lyoko...

The strange blue figure reaches his hands into the air and a strange lighting-looking object appears in his hands. "Program advance!" He yells as he pulls the object down and hits the other figure with it. Then the other figure runs. "Get back here!"

Then the figure that was hit by the blue figure disappears.

The blue figure looks around and sees the monsters surrounding him. "I've never seen those viruses before."

"Megabuster!" He yells as a weird gun appears on his arm and he starts shooting the monsters. But he only destroys three of the seven.

Then he says "Hey Lan! can you give me more battlechips! There's some viruses here that I've never seen before!"

Then another glowing sword appears on his arm. And he destroys the rest. "Okay Lan I deleted them all." Then he looks over and sees Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita.

"Hey! What is this place? I've never seen this part of the net. Is this the net at all?" He says to them.

"The net?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah. The internet," he says.

"No this isn't the internet," says Aelita.

"Hey who are you anyways?" Asks Odd.

"I'm Megaman. Who are you? I've never even seen navi's like you before," says Megaman.

"Navi's?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah. You know. Cyber people," says Megaman.

"Hey Aelita! Is there a difference between cyber and virtual?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yes a very small difference," Says Aelita.

"Virtual?" Asks Megaman.

"Yes. This is the virtual world of Lyoko," says Aelita. "Megaman? Are you one of those...navi's?"

"Yes," says Megaman.

"Well where and when are you from?" She asks.

"When? Why? what year is it?" Asls Megaman.

"2007," she answers.

"Whoah! We must've traveled way back in time. When I'm from doesn't matter, but I'm from DenTech City," He says.

"DenTech City? I've never heard of that," she says. "So Megaman... you're Artificial Intelligence?"

"Not exactly. You see, I used to be human but not for very long. You see I had a condition called HBD. And my father was the one who invented navi's officially. My grandfather started the navi research. My father is my operator Lan's father. We're brothers."

"Operator?" Asks Aelita.

"An operator is the person who supplies a navi with battlechips to help them in battle. And Navi's were created for more than just entertainment. Navi's are used for digital maintenence, protecting certain digital machines, deleting navi's who are causing trouble, and deleting viruses like I just did over there," He says.

"Oh! Those weren't viruses. They were virtual monsters created by a sentient virus that lives here on Lyoko. We used too only know of one sentient virus but he escaped Lyoko by taking the keys to Lyoko from my memoriesand now he lives in the internet. Probably not the same internet as yours because you can only get to this internet by getting in a sub that we created and going in it through the digital sea down there. If you fall in the digital sea you will be lost forever. Now we know about three more viruses that were betrayed by X.A.N.A., the first sentient virus that we knew about, and locked up in a hidden sector that we recently found. We created a program that should've destroyed X.A.N.A., but it only destroyed all the replicas of Lyoko that he created, all around the world. And one replica survived and that's where X.A.N.A. hid while we fought the three new viruses known as E.X.E.L., X.A.X., and X.E.R.O.X. And another virus recently escaped from Lyoko the same way as X.A.N.A. and that one is E.X.E.L. and he doesn't seem to want to take over the world anymore but the others do. He seems to want us to just help him get his revenge on X.A.N.A. and he offered to help us in exchange but I'd rather not say what he offered in return," Aelita says in like ten words a nanosecond.

"Wow. You mentioned something about a sector?" Says Megaman.

"Here we go again," says Odd.

Aelita glares at him for a moment. Then begins to talk to Megaman again. "A sector is an area of Lyoko. We used to only know of five but now we know about six."

"And you said something about one replica remaining. Does anyone know about it?" Asks Megaman.

"Yes. As far as we know only four people know about the replica and they even now about the original. But..." She looks upset now.

"Is something wrong?" Asks Megaman.

"She doesn't like to talk about it that much," Odd whispers to Megaman.

"Why?" He whispers back.

"Because one of those four people is gone forever and it's our fault!" She yells out and almost cries.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked," says Megaman.

"It's okay. Since you didn't know after all," says Aelita.

"Hey! Megaman!" Says a voice. "This guy Jeremy just told me something absolutely insane!"

"So you don't beleive me?" Asks Jeremy.

"I do actually," says the voice.

"This girl in here told me about it too," says Megaman. "What did you say your names were?"

"This is my good buddy Ulrich that's Einstein's girlfriend Aelita And I'm Odd. The comedian of the group," says Odd. "Oh and Einstein is Jeremy."

"His jokes aren't that good though," says Ulrich.

"You think I'm not funny?" Asks Jeremy.

"Actually I was talking about Odd," says Ulrich.

"Hey! My jokes are too funny!" Says Odd.

"Jeremy told me the story at about ten words a second," The voice says with a laugh.

"Well Aelita told me at about ten words a nanosecond," says Megaman.

"I doubt it," says the voice.

"Oh and that person I'm talking to is Lan," says Megaman.

"Well who was the other guy you were fighting?" Asks Odd.

"That was a solo-netnavi. He doesn't have a netop. Oh! I forgot to tell you that net op means. It means net operator, or operator. Some people say solo-netnavi's have an advantage because they don't have to wait on a delay for the netop to download some battlechips but I think we can handle him pretty good," says Megaman. "Oh and his name was bass."

Chapter 2: How'd we get here?

"So anyone know how we got here?" Asks Lan.

"Well my guess is that X.E.R.O.X. accidentally used the tower to connect with your time or world or whatever, and yours and bass's power was so great that it completed the connection," says Jeremy.

"What?" Asks Lan.

"He means that mine and bass's power was so great that it connected with the tower," says Megaman.

"Huh?" Asks Lan.

"We might as well give up. He'll never get it," says Megaman.

"Hey! I would if you said it in a simpler way!" Says Lan.

"You mean dumb it down?" Odd asks with a laugh. Then Lan starts to grumble to himself.

"So you guys are able to go back and forth between Lyoko and the real world?" Asks Megaman.

"Yeah! That's right!" Says Jeremy.

"And I'm on Lyoko right now right?" Asks Megaman.

"Yeah," says Jeremy.

"Then does that mean I can go into the real world?" Asks Megaman.

"I guess, but it would take a lot of programming and plus, from what you told us, I think that you'd be needed more in the cyber world," says Jeremy.

"Right. Thanks anyway," Megaman says with depression in his voice.

"So how are we going to get back?" Asks Lan.

"Right now, I don't have a clue," says Jeremy. "Oh and guys? We can't tell anyone about what they told us today or even use it in life for our jobs or anything. Ever. That way we never mess up the timeline and if we do that, Megaman and Lan may never exist."

"Well you can count on me! I'd never do anything to harm my new buds," says Odd.

"Well if one of us does do it then it wouldn't harm them, they just would've never have been born. That is, unless they're from a different universe or something," says Jeremy.

"Well I would love to be born so to be on the safe side, please don't do it," says Lan.

"Same here," says Megaman.

"Well I'll get to work on finding a way to send you back but in the meantime, you guys have to go to school. And after I find the program to send you back, and before I send you back, I'll have to locate that bass," says Jeremy.

"For once I don't have to go to school!" Yells Lan.

"Uh Lan. It was a saturday when we left anyway," says Megaman.

"Aaaw. Darn it!" Says Lan. Then everyone starts to laugh.

"But mom IS going to get worried if we don't get back before supper," says Megaman.

"What! You mean we might not make it back before supper! Oh man! This is the worst day of my life!" Yells Lan.

"Why? Can't you just eat here?" Asks Jeremy.

"It's not the same! My mom makes the best curry ever!" Yells Lan.

"I guess I better get to work fast," says Jeremy.

Then Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi leave for school.

ten minutes later...

"Don't you have anything to eat around here?" Asks Lan.

"I thought you didn't want to eat here," says Jeremy.

"Well that was before I was starving," says Lan.

"Here's some money. Go get some takeout. But try to blend in. Oh. And you should leave Megaman here if you wanna blend in," says Jeremy.

"Fine," says Lan as he puts his PET down and gets up to grab the money. Then he gets into the elevator.

"Oh! And don't tell anyone about Lyoko or the super-computer!" Yells Jeremy, as the doors to the elevator close. "I hope he heard me."

Chapter 3: What the heck!

"Now where can I get some good food to eat?" Lan asks himself.

Then a girl, the same age as Yumi, walks up and says "Who are you? Never seen you around here before."

Lan turns to see the girl who just talked to him. "Oh! Hi! I'm Lan Hikari!" He says.

"Where are you from?" Asks the girl.

"I'm from outta town. I'm visiting family," he says.

"Oh yeah? Who?" She asks.

'Oh great! Now you've done it!' Lan thinks to himself. "I'm visiting Ulrich Stern. He's a cousin of mine on my mom's side!" 'Yeah right! Like anyone would believe that!'

"Really? Can you get Ulrich to go out with me? He pretends he doesn't like me, just so that his friends will still like him. I know he really loves me though. Oh! And I'm Sissy Delmas! Remember that when you're trying to get him to go out with me," she says.

Lan looks confused. 'Is that girl a nutcase?' He thinks to himself.

So he decides on what to get to eat and gets it.

ten minutes later...

Now back at the factory, Lan sits down to eat.

"What took you so long?" Asks Jeremy.

"I ran into this whacko girl named-" says Lan.

"Sissy Delmas?" Jeremy interrupts.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Asks Lan.

"She's isn't very smart. As a matter of fact, I bet she has the IQ of a squirrel," Jeremy replies.

"Oh! Okay. Oh and it looks like I've got a cousin now," says Lan.

"Hm? What?" Asks Lan.

"I told her I was visiting family. And the first thing that popped into my head was 'Ulrich Stern is my cousin.'" Says Lan.

"Wow," says Jeremy.

"Oh! And she says she wants to go out with Ulrich," says Lan.

"She's been trying to get him to go out with her since he came to Kadic," says Jeremy.

"I kinda figured that," he says. Then, a black blob came out from behind Lan, and flew into his body.

"Aaaah!" He yells.

Jeremy turns around and sees a spectre trying to posess Lan. "Oh no!"

"What is it! What's going on!" Asks Megaman.

"A Viral is trying to posess Lan!" Yells Jeremy.

"Oh no!" Yells Megaman.

To Be Continued...


	11. Episode 11: The Visitors Part II

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 11: The Visitors Part II**

Chapter 1: Posessed

"Lan!" Yells Jeremy, as he tries to think of a way to stop the posession.

The Viral that attempted to control Lan, now has control of him.

"Uh-oh!" Yells Jeremy.

Then another spetre comes out and enters Lan's body. "What the?"

"What is it? What's going on now?" Asks Megaman.

"To be honest, Idont really know. I wonder if E.X.E.L. is doing this," says Jeremy.

Then the first spectre disappears and the second one now controls Lan. "Hello. It's me again, E.X.E.L.," says Lan. "I was monitoring you and noticed you have a new friend and he was being taken over by X.A.X. He's easy to overpower."

"Thanks I guess," says Jeremy.

"Well I'll leave you now," says Lan(E.X.E.L.). Then the spectre leaves Lan's body.

Lan falls to the ground, unconscience. "He's okay!" Jeremy yells to Megaman.

"Good," says Megaman.

All of a sudden, the alarm on the super-computer went off. "What the?" Says Jeremy. "A different tower's been activated! Megaman! Head there right away! I'll guide you!"

"Okay," says Megaman.

two minutes later...

"You're almost there Megaman!" Says Jeremy.

Then the elevator opens. "What happened here?" Asks Ulrich.

"A viral decided to pay us a visit. And E.X.E.L. saved Lan," says Jeremy. "Megaman's already almost to the activated tower! Get in the scanners!"

"Acitvated tower?" Asks Ulrich.

"Oke-doke Einstein!" Says Odd.

on Lyoko...

Megaman finally arrives at the tower and doesn't see a monster in sight. "It seems to quiet," then a beam almost hits Megaman in the face. "What the?" He looks over and sees the navi that came to Lyoko with him. "Bass!" Yells Megaman. They start up in a heated battle with no one winning.

"I'll destroy you Megaman! So I can get my revenge on humans!" Says Bass. "That X.E.R.O.X. character is going to help me do it too!"

"You can't try to destroy all the humans! Not all of them hurt you! And X.E.R.O.X. is only using you to rule the planet!" Yells Megaman.

Then a fan comes flying between them. "Hope you two don't mind some company," says Yumi. The others have arrived.

"Not at all!" Says Megaman.

"Stay out of this! This is between us!" Yells Bass.

"We aren't going to just let you help X.E.R.O.X. take over our planet!" Yells out Yumi.

"Yeah! We like our planet viral free! Of course we've haven't had it viral free for a long time but still," says Odd.

"You're humans?" Asks Bass.

"Yeah, what of it?" Says Odd.

"DIE!" Yells out Bass as he sends out a powerful wave.

"Aaaaaaah!" Yells the Lyoko warriors as they get devirtualized.

"Whoah! He devirtualized them all in one shot! All except Megaman!" Yells Jeremy. "And now we can't deactivate the tower!"

"Why can't I just deactivate the tower?" Asks Megaman.

"Because Aelita is the only person on the planet that can deactivate towers!" Yells Jeremy.

"Well that doesn't mean I can't try!" Says Megaman. Then Jeremy notices that Lan is awake now.

"Battlechips in! Download! Program advance!" Yells Lan.

Then Megaman puts his hands in the air and a weird sword appears in his hands. Then he pulls the sword down and hits Bass with it. Then he puts his hands in the air again and a wierd cannon appears in his hands. He pulls it down and shoots Bass with it. He then puts his hands up yet again and this time a weird spikey yo-yo thing appears in his hands and he pulls it down and hits Bass with it. Bass then starts to run into the tower and Megaman follows him. Once inside, Megaman sees Bass fall off the edge of the platform purposely. Megaman decides to let him go and deactivate the tower. Then he walks to the center of the platform and he starts to rise andonce he is done rising, he sees a panel appear. He walks up to it and places his hand on it. It says Hub on it and then the word code appears as Hub disappears. Then he puts in the code 'Lyoko'. Then all the panels around the tower go zooming down below.

back at the factory...

"I can't believe it! Someone other than Aelita deactivated a tower!" Yells out Jeremy.

"By the way... why is it that Aelita is supposed to be the only one to be able to deactivate towers?" Asks Megaman.

"Because Aelita's father made Lyoko and he made it so that only people with their DNA can deactivate towers," says Jeremy.

"I see. Then why is it that I was able to deactivate it?" Asks Megaman.

"I don't know, but maybe..." he pauses and starts typing.

"What?" Asks Megaman.

"I'm running a scanning program to see something," says Jeremy.

"What program? What are you trying to see?" Asks Megaman.

Then the results of the scan came up. "I can't believe it!" Says Jeremy.

"What is it?" Asks Megaman.

"I just ran a DNA scan and it looks like..." says Jeremy as everyone listens closely with curiosity.

"You have the same DNA as Aelita!" Yells out Jeremy.

"What?" Yells out everyone.


	12. Episode 12: The Visitors Part III

**Author's note: **Like I said in my update, I'm sorry for the wait. And I don't say this enough but, I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 12: The Visitors Part III**

Only Chapter: Strange

"How's that possible?" Lan Yells out.

"To be honest, I haven't a clue," says Jeremy.

"I think I do," says Aelita. Then everyone stares at her. "Remember when Megaman, Bass, and Lan first got here? They were standing in the exact spot where the tower was."

"Yeah I noticed that. I thought it was destroyed so I didn't bother to mention it," says Ulrich.

"Well close. I think that they absorbed the tower and all it's data," says Aelita.

"Huh?" Everyone says at the same time(including Jeremy)

"They absorbed the tower and all of it's data, including my DNA files," says Aelita.

"It makes sene now! As a matter of fact, it's the only thing that makes sense," says Jeremy.

"Hey I watch that show every day. I was even on it once. For the N1 Grand Prix. I didn't realize you owned it," says Lan.

"DNA Lan! Not DNN," Megaman says with irritation.

"Oh! Right!" Lan says while blushing.( an embarrassment blush, not a crush blush)

Everyone starts to laugh.

"It looks like I have some junk data in me," says Megaman as Jeremy starts to type for some strange reason that he didn't mention. "What the?" Yells out Megaman.

"What is it? A new monster?" Asks Ulrich.

"Is it William?" Asks Yumi.

"Is it Bass?" Asks Odd.

"Is it mom holding a big pot of curry?" Lan asks while holding his hand against his stomach. Everyone stares at Lan. "What? I love my mom's curry!"

"Just as I feared!" Says Jeremy. Everyone turns towards Jeremy. "Megaman and Aelita's DNA aren't compatible. So one is trying to delete the other!"

"Which one is trying to delete which?" Asks Odd.

"Uuuh. I have a feeling it's Aelita's DNA data that is trying to replace mine!" Says Megaman while looking at his arm.

Jeremy pulls up a window showing Megaman on it with all the color. Megaman's arm looks like Aelita's. Fortunately only a small part looks like Aelita's arm and it doesn't look like it's spreading.

"The contact between Megaman and Aelita's DNA must've turned Aelita's DNA files into a virus! and now it's going to spread to the rest of his body!" Jeremy yells out frantically.

"You must be wrong about that. It doesn't appear to be spreading," says Megaman.

"It's spreading at an incredibly slow rate, so slow that it doesn't even look like it's spreading," says Jeremy.

"So that means we have some time to figure out how to reverse the effect," says Megaman.

"Right, but I haven't a clue how," says Jeremy.

"Well if this happened because they came here through a tower that is now gone, maybe the tower will be back if we get Bass and Megaman to stand where the tower should be and somehow send them back. Maybe that'll reverse it," says Aelita.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Asks Lan.

"Well that depends. Which part are you expecting to not work?" Asks Aelita.

"The part that sending us back and the towering returing is supposed to reverse it," says Lan.

"Well then he will end up looking like me forever and having no way to get back and find another way to reverse it," says Aelita.

Lan gulps.

"Plus! if it spreads to his brain, he'll actually think he IS Aelita from before you ever came because he also absorbed Aelita's memory files which have not changed since before you came. That's because her memory files are updated automatically, every second of every day but the tower is no longer operational so those files can no longer be updated. Therefore, he will not know you or anybody else there and he will be trying to find a way back to our time. He might also think that a Viral made a simulation bubble. Not to mention he will no longer be able to be called a he, he will have to be considered a she from then on," says Jeremy.

Lan just stares confused at Jeremy. "Uuuuh. Ya lost me at 'Plus!'," says Lan.

"I won't be me anymore. I'll be Aelita," says Megaman.

"Oh! That's not good!" Says Lan.

"And if this is happening to Bass, then maybe it will be easier for him to listen to us," says Megaman.

"Well that's only if he doesn't try to kill you first. Because he never listens to you and he hates humans," says Lan.

"Not to mention, X.E.R.O.X. probably manipulated him into thinking we did this already," says Jeremy.

"That wouldn't be good," says Lan.

"Oh! And after the DNA virus spreads to his brain, it'll be irreversible, so we have to accomplish it before then.

"Hey, could I come to the real and and help fix MY problem?" Asks Megaman.

Jeremy hesitates for a moment. "Okay," he says. "Just give me a minute." Within minutes he was done.

Megaman, was in the real world. "How do you feel?" Asks Jeremy.

Megaman looks at himself for a moment. "Fine," he says. " I kinda thought maybe I wouldn't have her arm in the real world." He says while holding up his (Aelita's) arm.

"Well it will continue spreading at the same rate. So it won't go away until we fix the problem," says Aelita.

"Okay," says Megaman.

"How come you guys look different on Lyoko than on Earth and Megaman looks the same?" Asks Lan.

"Because we all have human bodies, the super-computer just made one for him based on what he looked like on Lyoko," says Aelita.

"Let's get to work!" Says Jeremy.


	13. Episode 13: The Visitors Part IV

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 13: The Visitors Part IV**

Only Chapter: Finally

Two days after Megaman's devirtualization...

"I've almost completely turned into Aelita!" Says Megaman. He has Aelita's voice now.

"I know! We're trying!" says Jeremy.

"I'm trying too! I'm just warning you!" Says Megaman.

"Uh-oh! An activated tower!" Says Jeremy.

"I'll head to Lyoko with the others to deactivate the tower," says Megaman.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," says Jeremy.

on Lyoko one minute later...

"I see the tower! Bass is there along with three gorillas and two dogs! And it looks like he is turning into Aelita too!" Says Megaman. "Megabuster!" He yells and pulls his arm up. Then he remembers he doesn't have his own arms anymore. "Dang it! What's your power Aelita?"

"I can fire energy fields but I need to reach my arm out and say 'Energy field!'" Says Aelita.

"Okay," says Megaman. Then he reaches his arm out and yells "Energy field!" An energy field fires from his hand and Bass dodges. Then hedoes the same and hits Odd.

"Ya know, this 'three Aelitas' thing is really gettin annoying!" Says Odd.

"Really? This reminds me of when there were three of you Odd," says Ulrich. Then Odd shoots a glare at him.

"What? You don't like me Odd?" Aelita says as a joke.

"Of course I do, I just don't like three of you!" Says Odd.

Then Aelita and Megaman both team up and fire energy fields at the same gorilla and they destroy it. They do it two more times and destroy the remaining gorillas. "It's spreading faster!" Yells out Megaman (he still has Aelita's voice).

Then chases Odd after he ran out of arrows. "I'm reaaly beginning to hate these dogs!" Says Odd.

"Hey Odd! Playin with your new friend?" Asks Ulrich with a little chuckle.

"Haha! Very funny! Now help me out with these mutts!" Yells out Odd.

Then the dog got mad and lunges. He takes a bite at Odd and he's devirtualized.

"Odd!" Yells Ulrich. Then Bass hits Ulrich with an energy field and does a dropkick to his head but lands on his feet. Ulrich is devirtualized. (Bass is the one who landed on his feet)

"Ulrich!" Yells Yumi.

Then Megaman and Aelita destroy the dog and Bass devirtualizes Yumi.

Now it's just the Aelitas. Bass takes a step towards Aelita and Megaman. Megaman and Aelita take a step back, not knowing what to expect. By now Megaman and Bass look exactly like Aelita, but the DNA hasn't got to their brains yet. Then...

"!" Megaman and Bass cry out in unison.

"What's going on?" Asks Aelita.

"I think the DNA virus has arrived at their brains! And it's painful to have their memories changed for someone else's!" Says Jeremy.

"Megaman!" Yells Lan.

"That means we don't have much time left!" Says Aelita as she sprints for the tower. She enters the tower and walks to the center platform. Then she begins to rise.

bacl outside the tower...

Bass and Megaman continue to cry out in pain, but Bass slowly raises his hand and bursts out a frantic "Energy field!" The energy field flies towards Megaman, but then a giant sword blocks the energy field.

"William?" Yells out Jeremy in shock.

"E.X.E.L. was keeping me until he knew it was necessary to release me, and I brought along a friend," says William.

Then, a scyphazoa comes out from behind him and floats towards Megaman.

"Huh?"

The scyphazoa raises Megaman, who is still in pain while looking like Aelita (as is Bass), and its begins taking the memory that is replacing his memories.

Jeremy had Megaman's memories copied into the super-computer just in case. Now he is downloading them into Megaman's mind. Only the ones that were replaced though. And he was able to determine what memories were replaced by running a memory scan.

"That's the best E.X.E.L. can do. He can't take away the DNA virus," says William.

"As long as he took the right memories out, it's okay," says Jeremy.

"He was able to stop the spreading of the DNA virus though," says William.

"Good," says Jeremy.

Aelita is back from the tower. "I deactivated the tower Jer-" She notices William.

"Hello Aelita, I'm back," says William.

back at the factory five minutes later...

"So he was keeping you just in case something like that were to happen?" Asks Aelita.

"Yes," says William.

"Looks like we may be able to trust him after all," says Aelita.

"Maybe," says Jeremy.

"We made a virtual cage that Bass can't get out of and stopped the spread of the DNA virus in him," says Aelita.

"So, then we may be here for a while," says Megaman. "And I may be you for a while."

"Maybe, maybe not." says Aelita. "It all depends if you really want to go back and if you really don't wanna be me or not."

Everyone stares at her.

"Do you mean-?" Asks Jeremy.

"Yes, I found the solution to the problem," says Aelita. "That's why I took so long go get out of the tower. I found some data that we overlooked."

"Wanna try it out then?" Jeremy asks Megaman and Lan.

"Heck yeah!" Megaman and Lan yell out in unison.

"Okay let's do this!" Says Jeremy.

Megaman arrives down in the scanner room and steps into a scanner. "Transfer Hub. Scanner Hub. Virtualization," says Jeremy.

"This may be the last time we ever see Megaman and Lan," says Yumi.

"And the last time we see Bass again," says Odd.

"I wonder if we might actually see you again someday guys. I had a great time. You know. Aside from the fact that I almost lost Megaman," says Lan.

"Who knows. Maybe we will see each other again some day. As the saying goes, only time will tell," says Jeremy. (if this was a show, this would be where some awesome music would play, you know, the goodbye kind of awesome music,)

on Lyoko...

"I've made it! And Bass is here too!" Says Megaman.

"Okay! I'll launching the program when Lan gets in a scanner for a personal trip through time," says Jeremy.

"Now hold on! You all got to say your goodbyes and now it's my turn," says Megaman. "These past couple of days have been great! I've never actually believed time travel was possible, or that humans would be able to go to a virtual world, but it's all possible, even before me and Lan are ever even born! I also have to say that I've never experienced being turned into a girl before, or being turned into anyone other than me before! Besides using doublesoul, that doesn't count. Any way, it was nice meeting you all and getting to know you. I hope we meet again someday! Okay Jeremy, let 'er rip!"

Then after Megaman's big dramatic speech, Jeremy lauches the program.

back at the factory...

"So, do you think they actually returned to normal?" Asks Yumi.

"Well the tower IS back. So, maybe," says Jeremy.

"We'll never know for sure, unless we meet them again someday,"

back at Kadic, in Jeremy's room, ten minutes later...

"Goodbye Megaman. I'll always remember you and Lan. Always," says Jeremy, while looking up at the stars.

"Jeremy! Get to bed!" Yells Jim. Then Jeremy turns off his lamp and goes to sleep.

at Lan's house, sometime in the future, when they get back...

"Hey Megaman! Look!" Says Lan.

"What?" Asks Megaman, through the PET.

"We got doublesoul Aelitasoul!" Says Lan.

"I didn't even know it was possible to get a doublesoul from a virtual human," says Megaman.

"But then again, you didn't even know it was possible for virtual humans to actually exist," says Lan.

"Neither did you!" Yells Megaman.

"Yes I did! I read it in my history book. The story about the kids who secretly saved the world!" Lan lies.

"You did not! You never even open that thing! Let alone read it! And plus! It isn't in any history books, because if it was, then it wouldn't have been a secret," says Megaman. Megaman hears snoring. "Lan!" Megaman tries this for five minutes, until he finally yells loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" Lan shouts as he wakes up.

"When did you fall asleep?" Asks Megaman.

"Right after I said 'The story about the kids who secretly saved the world!'" Says Lan.

"Aye-eye-eye," Megaman says with irritation.


	14. Episode 14: Government Operations

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 14:Government Operations**

Jeremy is heading to the factory through the sewers. He climbs up the ladder. Then he turns away from the factory and notices a sight he never wanted to see. He saw a bunch of government vehicles. "Oh-no!" Says Jeremy.

Then Jeremy hurries over to the large doorless doorway and sees government agents on the ground floor. "Not good!" Jeremy says under his breath. 'I knew I shouldn't have done it! It was so stupid!' He says to himself.

"You check over there! It has to be here somewhere," says one of the agents.

'Good! They haven't found it yet' Jeremy says to himself.

"And you get that elevator working!" Says the same agent.

"Sorry sir. It's a padlock code," says the agent in the elevator.

"Then crack it!" Says the first agent.

"I have to get down there before they find it," Jeremy whispers to himself. "But first I have to tell the others."

He pulls out his cell-phone and dials Aelita's number but sends a text saying 'Govrmnt agnts in fctry.' He was in such a hurry to text it he didn't care if it was real spelling, text spelling, or whatever. He sneaks down the pathway above the agents and comes to a ladder. he climbs down it while trying to go as fast as possible, as careful as possible, and as quietly as possible, all at the same time. Once he is down he sneaks into a corridor while watching behind him foe agents. But he bumbs into an agent in front of him. "Uh-oh!" Jeremy says as the agent turns around.

"What're you doing here? This is no place for kids!" Says the agent. Then the agent grabs him by the arm and takes him to the first agent Jeremy saw in the factory. "Hey boss. I found this kid sneakin around," he says.

"Really?" The first agent says. "You know anything about a hack into a secret government database?"

"No. Plus if a hacker knew about it, it's either not a secret or not a secret anymore," says Jeremy.

"You tryin to be a smart-alic?" Asks the agent.

"No. It's just plain and simple, if someone really did hack into a secret government database, then it should be all over the web or in another country by now. And it couldn't be a total secret if he knew about it."

"It was mentioned in a less secret database, which was mentioned in a less secret database, which was mentioned in a database that wasn't secret," says the agent.

"I thought the government was supposed to be smart. You should never mention a secret database in a batabase that wasn't secret."

"You're really startin to get on my nerves kid!" Says the agent.

"I'm only stating the facts," says Jeremy.

"Really now?" Says the agent.

outside the factory...

The others have arrived and are hurrying inside. They see Jeremy being held by one agent and another agent questioning him. "Not good." Says Ulrich.

"We have to get to the super-computer and launch a return to the past," says Aelita. As they start to head down the walkway, some unsettling news stops them.

"Sir! We have located the computer that was used to hack into the database!" Says an agent.

"Good! Take me to it!" Says the interrogator.

"Very bad," says Yumi.

in the lab...

"What kind of computer is this?" Asks the agent.

"It's the super-computer that we were making-"

"Oh yes yes. Now I remember!" He says. "So he finished it after all. Well I have a feeling that that little brat out there has something to do with the hack. Bring him here!"

They bring Jeremy into the lab and tie him up. "What do you know about this computer? And don't be a smart-alic again or else!" Says the agent.

Jeremy looks up and see Ulrich. "What makes you think I know anything?" Asks Jeremy.

"Because you were sneaking around," says the agent.

"That was because I was trying to get some robot parts for a robot I was building," says Jeremy.

"Stop feeding me lies!" Yells the agent. "I want the truth and I want it-" he is interruptedby a kid that made monkey noises at them and said 'catch me if ya can primates!' The agent tells the other to go after him.

"So you got friends do ya? Well we'll see how well they'll try to save you when you're held at gunpoint," says the agent.

"What?" Asks Jeremy.

The agent grabs Jeremy and goes down to where Ulrich and the other agent went. "Where's the other kid?"

"He got in one of these and it closed. I tried to pry it open but it won't budge," says the second agent.

"Keep trying to open it," says the first agent.

upstairs...

"Return to the past now!" Yells Aelita.

Then a light comes out of the computer and they return to the past.

"So what was in that database that you needed so much?" Asks Odd.

"Some data that Franz Hopper left and never recovered. They can help me reload your arrows faster and they can help me program my very own AI (artificial Intelligence)," says Jeremy.

"Well you should get to work on it before those guys decide to pay us another visit," says Odd.

"They shouldn't remember it happened. As a matter of fact, their database should've been wiped clean of anything that happened today," says Jeremy.

"Still, you can never be too careful," says Odd.


	15. Episode 15: The Return

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko. And I would like to say that I was going to write this last night but I went out to eat with my family and I went to the movies to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Last names are replaced with *'s because I'd rather not include any last names to my characters.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 15: The Return**

The alarm clock goes off and Jeremy hits the snooze button. He gets ready for school and heads to class. When he gets there the teacher starts to take attendence. When Mrs. Hertz is done taking attendence, she says "I would like to welcome a new student. He just transfered here from the States. His name is Cameron *******."

Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich look towards the door to the classroom, having been shocked by the name of the new student. "Could it really be him?" Ulrich whispers.

"It's not possible," Jeremy whispers back. Then Cameron walks in. It is Cameron. The States warrior that was lost to the digital sea. "How could he be back?"

"Hello, I'm Cameron and I would like to say that I'm very glad to be here. I heard that this was the best boarding school ever from a friend and I doubt he would lie to me. I just hope that you would enjoy having me here."

"He is a straight A student, with the exception of one B that he hopes to bring up here at Kadic," explains Mrs. Hertz. "Please take your seat Cameron."

"Yes ma'am," Cameron says.

"Hi! Do I know you?" Asks Jeremy.

"Well I don't know you and you should know me now," Cameron replies.

"Well I don't think it's the same Cameron. But even if it is, we can't risk him not being Cameron. Last time, we mistaken Talya for Aelita and she told the principle. We can't make that mistake again," Jeremy whispers to Ulrich and Odd, quietly enough that Cameron wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean we? You're the one who kept saying it was her. Not us," says Odd.

"Odd! Do you have something to share?" Asks Mrs. Hertz.

"Uh no ma'am!" Odd says.

"Then would you kindly tell me the answer to this problem?" Mrs. Hertz asks him while pointing to the board. It was the most complicated problem Odd has ever seen, but then again, he never looks at a problem unless the teacher catches him talking. It had square roots, exponents, and even variables and coefficients.

"Uhhhh, 7!" Odd guesses.

"Looks like you're getting better Odd. That's absolutely correct," says Mrs. Hertz.

"Wow and that was a flat out guess," Odd whispers.

"For a science teacher, she sure likes to write a lot of math problems, just for Odd," says Ulrich.

"Science basically is math," whispers Jeremy.

"By the way, why does she only catch me talking?" Asks Odd.

"Because she likes you best," Ulrich says with a sarcastic tone.

"Haha! Very funny!" Odd whispers loudly.

"Odd!" Says Mrs. Hertz.

"Not again," Odd says.

after class...

Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd are sitting on the bench they always sit on, talking about how it would be possible for Cameron to be back. Cameron walks by. "Looks like no one will be his friends. Maybe we should hang out with him," Ulrich suggests.

"Well he's not joinging the group," says Jeremy.

"Cool it Einstein! We just are thinking about being his friends," says Odd.

"Hey! Cameron!" Ulrich shouts. Cameron looks over.

He starts to approach them and says "what?"

"You wanna hang out tonight?" Asks Ulrich.

"Sure! And do what?" Asks Cameron.

"Play some video-games maybe," says Ulrich.

"At my dorm or yours?" He asks.

"Why? What'd'ya got?" Asks Ulrich.

"I got Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. I have others but I couldn't bring them."

"Really? Cool! For what console?" Asks Ulrich.

"PS3,"

"Okay then, your dorm it is! I can't wait to school you!" Says Ulrich.

"We'll just see who does the schooling," says Cameron. Then Cameron takes off.

"Was that-?" Asks Aelita, as she and Yumi walk up.

"Yep! It was Cameron!" Says Odd.

"We don't know that for sure," says Jeremy.

"He has the same name as Cameron!" Says Odd.

"Really? Then why don't you think it is Cameron?" Asks Aelita.

"Because for one, he doesn't remember us. Also, I don't wanna take the risk of it not being him and just ask him all about Lyoko and show him the super-computer. I made that mistake before! With you and Talya." Says Jeremy.

William walks up. "I was listening in. So that may be Cameron?" He asks.

"Maybe," says Aelita.

"Well I hope it is. I never got to thank him for trying to save me from E.X.E.L." Says William. "Of course, it turned out I didn't need saving. But still."

All of a sudden, the alarm on Jeremy's laptop went crazy. "Two towers activated!" Jeremy says after he pulls out his laptop and checks the screen.

"Let's go!" Says Aelita.

Cameron was coming back to tell Ulrich that he forgot to mention something, but as he turns the corner to tell him, he sees him and five other students, running into the forest. "Where could they be off too?" He asks himself.

He follows them.

at the factory...

"Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Transfer William. Virtualization." Then Odd, Ulrich, and William arrive on Lyoko.

"What is this place?" Asks a familiar voice, behind Jeremy.

Jeremy turns around to find Cameron, looking around. "What're you doing here?" Asks Jeremy.

"I would ask you the same question," says Cameron.

"Well I'm trying to save the world. Now answer my question. What're you doing here?" Jeremy asks again.

"I was following you guys to tell Ulrich something that I forgot to mention earlier. What'd'ya mean you're trying to save the world?" Asks Cameron.

"There are four sentient computer viruses that we call virals. And they live inside this computer. Two of them escaped the computer, they all are bent on taking over the world, but one of them decided he only wants revenge on the first viral we encountered for locking him and the others up. And in order to get his revenge, he decided to help us get rid of the other two. This super-computer allows us to virtualize ourselves into a virtual world where there are towers that the virals can activate to gain acess into the real world. We try to deactivate the towers before anyone ever dies from their attacks. Then we sometimes launch a program that allows us to go back one day so that no one but us remembers the attack. That is because only people that have been scanned by the super-computer can remeber what happened. And you were helping us fight these virals before the second viral escaped, and you were helping from a super-computer replica in the States, but you were thrown into the digital sea, which meant you were lost forever. And somehow you're here now and with no memory of what occured before," Says Jeremy. "Can you keep that a secret?"

"Considering I only heard about half of what you just said, I think I can keep it a secret. Oh and I think you are nuts," says Cameron.

"Fine if you don't believe me, then go downstairs and step into a scanner. I'll takes you to the virtual world. Lyoko," says Jeremy.

"Okay, I will," says Cameron.

"Jeremy what's taking so long?" Jeremy hears Aelita's voice come from the computer. She is still in the scanner room.

"Sorry! Got a little distracted," says Cameron.

in the scanner room...

The elevator doors open and Cameron steps out. "What're you doing here?" Asks Yumi.

"Listening to a nutcase tell me stories about his fantasy life," Cameron replies. He looks around. "Where's Ulrich and those other two guys?"

"You'll see them shortly. Get in the scanners," Jeremy says on the loudspeakers. They do so. "Transfer Aelita. Transfer Cameron. Transfer Yumi. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Cameron. Scanner Yumi. Virtualization."

on Lyoko...

Three people are forming in the air. "Did Jeremy send extra help?" Asks Odd.

"I don't know," says Ulrich. "Hey Jeremy! What's with the extra person?"

"It's Cameron. I'll erase his data from the super-computer after this is over so he'll forget everything," Jeremy says as the three people fall.

Cameron falls on his butt. "Ouch!" He looks around. "Whoah! Looks like he wasn't a nutcase after all!" He looks exactly like the States Cameron does on Lyoko.

"That's our Einstein! He's never a nutcase! Except for when he's a case for nuts," says Odd.

"That was one of your lamest jokes yet," says Ulrich.

"What're you talking about? That was some of the best material I've got!" Yells Odd.

"Then your material stinks," says Ulrich.

Before Odd has a chance to counter, their vehicles appear and Jeremy says "Enough of your bickering! You remind me of a married couple!"

Everyone laughs. "Hey! we do not!" Says Ulrich.

Then Odd comes up to Ulrich's face and says "kiss me my darling!" as he makes a smootchy face.

"Get away from me!" Everyone hops on their vehicles. (There are three of them. Aelita and Odd on one, William and Yumi on another, and Ulrich on one)

"What am I gonna ride?" Asks Cameron.

"You can materialize your own vehicle," says Jeremy.

Cameron thinks about making an overboard (thinking it's called a hoverboard) and it appears.

"Sweet!" He says as he hops on it.

Then they all start riding to the first tower.

When they arrive, they are greeted with three dogs, two gorillas, and one monster they have never seen before.

"Looks like we have a new pet to deal with," says Ulrich.

"Why do they always have to send dogs?" Asks Odd.

"Wait! Why don't I have a weapon? Or Aelita?" Asks Cameron.

"You and Aelita both fire energy fields from your hands," says Jeremy.

Cameron does so and an energy field fires from his hand and it hits a one of the four hawks that just came out from behind the tower. The new monster looks like a compination of a horse and an eagle. Like a hippogriff from Harry Potter.

Aelita and Cameron takes out the two gorillas easily. Ulrich triplicates. He takes out the remaining hawks. Then Odd, William, and Yumi take out the three dogs. The hippogriff is the last of the monsters. It fires a sonic blast from its beak and takes out all the Ulrichs easily.

"Whoah! X.E.R.O.X. really has outdone himself this time!" Says Odd. He and Yumi fire at the hippogriff but it isn't destroyed. It then fires a light from its beak and takes out them and William.

"This thing can do quite a few tricks I guess," says Cameron.

It then fires fire from its beak and just barely misses Cameron and Aelita.

"Looks like it can fire energy in any form," says Cameron.

Then Cameron puts his hands together as if he's holding some sort of ball in them. "I've always wanted to do this!" He says. Then a ball of energy forms in his hands. "Fight energy, with energy,"

He starts saying something "Ka-me-ah-me-hah!" Then an energy beam fires from his hands and destroy the hippogriff. What's strange about it is that his energy fields are red but he made this energy beam blue.

"Wow! Fighting on Lyoko, DragonBall Z style!" Says Odd.

Aelita sprints into the tower and deactivates it.

"Time to go to the next tower!" Says Aelita.

"Yes! It's not over yet! I wanna do that again!" Says Cameron.

They arrive at the next tower and find one monster awaiting them. It is a new one too. This one is a combination of a lion and an eagle. It's a griffin.

"I wonder what this guy can do," says Cameron.

The griffin then fires a bunch of crystals from its mouth.

"Whoah! That almost hit me!" Says Cameron.

Then Cameron fires his energy beam and the griffon makes a shield come out of its mouth.

"This one can materialize objects!" Says Aelita.

"In a way, he can fire matter in any form," says Cameron. "Fight matter with matter!"

Cameron forms a sword in his left hand and another sword in the other hand. He charges at the griffin and it fires crystals again. Cameron forms a shield in front of him, then jumps over it, and lands on the griffin's back. He holds his swords together, as if they were one sword, and says "Take this!" He then jams the two swords into X.E.R.O.X.'s symbol.

"You're tower is ready ma lady," says Cameron.

Aelita starts walking towards the tower. She then deactivates it and comes back out.

"Aelita! Another tower has been activated!" Jeremy yells. "It's in the ice sector!"

"We're on our way!" Says Aelita.

On the way, Jeremy tells them the tower's coordinates. When they arrive, they are greeted with a griffin and a hippogriff. "Wow! Both at once!" He uses his energy beam which he is calling the kamehameha wave. After the first energy attack in Dragonball. Which is a blue energy wave. He fires it at the hippogriff. Then the griffin fires a shield out of its mouth and it lands in front of the hippogriff. It blocks the kamehameha wave. He then forms swords in his hands and charges at the griffin. Then the hippogriff fires energy out of its mouth and a forcefield forms. Cameron runs into it and bounces back. "Okay, that didn't work. The monsters are working together to protect each other." He picks up his swords, which he just dropped, and they start glowing. He charges at the forcefield and stabs the focefield with his glowing swords. Electricity shoots out of the forceield in every direction, at the spot the swords are. Cameron breaks through the forcefield and then stabs the griffin in X.E.R.O.X.'s symbol and it's destroyed. He then points his left sword at the hippogriff and a pulse shoots through the sword and an energy beam comes out of it. As the hippogriff is destroyed, Cameron says "Gotcha!" All of a sudden, Cameron grasps his head in pain and drops his swords. He cries out "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Cameron!" Says Aelita.

Cameron is seeing flashes in his head, flashes of his past, flashes of, the Lyoko replica, the States warriors, the Lyoko warriors, and flashes of him falling into the digital sea and how he gets back to the real world. Cameron isn't seeing anymore flashes and is no longer in pain. "I-I remember," he says. "Aelita! Jeremy! I remember! I remember everything! Even how I returned. How I got back to the real world!"

"What?" Says Jeremy.

one minute later, at the factory...

"So how'd you get back?" Asks Jeremy. "It must've been hard to find out how."

"Actually, figuring out how to get back wasn't the hard part. It was actually doing it. You see, when I fell into the digital sea, I was in endless space. It was as if I was in outer space, only there wasn't any stars, no planets or asteriods. Nothing. It was a black space. Empty space. So I looked at myself and noticed I was still in my Lyoko outfit, so I tried to materialize a panel in front of me. And one appeared. I looked through the data of the place I was. It was a place between the network and Lyoko. The digital sea was a portal to another place. But it only transports living things. I look around more carefully and in the distance, I can see lots of the virals monsters. So I go back to the panel and continue searching. I found out that the only way I could get back is to create a portal to Lyoko. But when I go through the portal, I lose all of my memories and they are replaced with random memories that are false memories, So to get around that, I created another body for myself and duplicated my mind into it, and created a link between us that tranfsers all memories to the original me all at once. But the transfer requires both me and my duplicate to have the same amount of energy, so I couldn't do the transfer until I had enough energy, since after all, creating the portal takes a massive amount of energy. And when I walk through the portal, it takes a little bit more energy to come out in one peice. So I lost all of my energy when I walked through and was automatically devirtualized. And the transfer only works when I'm on Lyoko. Oh! And the loss of my memories is slow so I had some time to hack into the school computer and say that a new student was arriving eventually. At the time I didn't realize that the transfer only worked on Lyoko. And I thought it would be a while until I had enough energy for the transfer so I thought I would just stay at the school for a while. So when I saw you guys run into the forest, I got curious. I followed you and found the factory. I knew that eventually I would see you guys heading towards the factory and get curious or you guys tell me about it, sooner or later. Thanks by the way. And when I was on Lyoko, I had too much energy for the transfer. So burning off some steam by destroying those monsters really helped me lower my energy level a lot. I never realized that the transfer would be so painful," says Cameron.

"Well we're glad to have you back," says Aelita.

"I best be getting back to the States! Hack into the school computer again and say I moved back away will ya Jeremy?" Asks Cameron.

"Will do!" Says Jeremy.


	16. Episode 16: Global Warming

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko. Sorry guys. I know that the ending to the last episode wasn't that good (I'm talking about the explanation of how Cameron returns). I had a better idea for it, but once I got to it, I completely forgot it. So sorry.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 16: Global Warming**

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy are sitting on the bench they always sit on. "It's great that Cameron is back. Now Aelita won't feel so bad about his disappearance," says Jeremy.

"Yeah. She was so upset because she thought it was her fault," says Ulrich.

"Why is it so hot today?" Asks Odd.

"That's a little off subject. Anyways, I don't know. The forecast called for rain but I don't see a cloud in the sky," says Jeremy.

"Well the weatherman isn't always right," says Ulrich. Just then, the alarm on Jeremy's laptop went off.

Jeremy pulls it out and checks what it says.

"There's a tower activated?" Asks Odd.

"That wasn't the super-scan alarm. It was the phenomena alarm. It goes off when something starnge is on the news," says Jeremy. "Or the weather!"

"What is it?" Asks Odd.

"The temperature in Paris is over a hundred degrees and the forecast for Paris said it was going to be seventy degrees! It's not normal for a forecast to be that far off for this weather channel!" Says Jeremy.

"Check the super-scan then," says Ulrich.

"If there was a tower activated, then the super-scan alarm would have already went off," says Jeremy. All of a sudden, a news channel came onto screen.

"All of the east coast of the Americas and all of the west coast of Europe and Africa is all being flooded! The water is already at two feet and is continueing to rise! If the water keeps rising at this rate, the entire planet will be flooded in less than a day! The government is trying their best to build walls to slow down the flooding! But the flooding is too fast! It keeps knocking down the walls! Scientists say that the cause of this disaster is global warming!" Says the reporter.

"Oh no!" Jeremy yells out.

Jeremy pulls out his phone and calls Aelita. "Aelita!" He yells into the phone.

"What is it Jeremy?" Asks Aelita.

"Get to the factory! One of the virals is attempting to flood the planet!" He yells.

"Okay! I'm on my way!" She says. Jeremy puts away his phone.

"The reporter said it was global warming. And there wasn't any towers activated. So it can't be the virals," says Ulrich.

"Unless it's another tower we never found before. Like if it's in the city sector," says Jeremy.

on Lyoko...

"We're almost to the transporter!" Says Aelita.

"I guess the virals must know how to swim!" Says Odd.

"If not, they'll have to use floaty's. They probably just like to swim," says Launie. The Lyoko warriors joined them right when they were virtualized onto Lyoko.

They arrive at the transporter. "Here we go!" Says Ulrich.

They transporter swoops down and scoops them up.

The transporter comes down and releases the warriors. "We've made it to the city sector!" Says Aelita.

"I hated this place since the moment I found it," says Cameron.

"You found it?" Asks Ulrich.

"Yeah! I found this when I was trying to save William. You know. Right before I fell into the digital sea. I found William and we fought. I started to lose and he chased me to-" He says.

"We get it," says Ulrich.

"Hey! There's the tower!" Says Yumi.

"Now it's time to join the party!" Cameron says when he sees eight griffins and hippogriffs. All in pairs of one griffin and one hippogriff.

"Well well well. What do we have here? It's our pals, the mythical bozos, created by X.E.R.O.X." Says Cameron.

Cameron forms twin swords in his hands and makes them glow. He charges at the griffin and breaks through the forcefield that the hippogriff that is paired with the griffin Cameron is charging at just created.

He stabs the griffin with his swords and it's destroyed. Then he fires an energy pulse from his left sword, at the hippogriff, but it absorbed it. "That's new!" He says. So he tries to charge at it and he stabs it. It's destroyed. "Wierd. Last time they were destroyed by the thing they fire. With this one, energy. But this time they absorb the thing they fire."

"Great! That makes it so much easier!" Says Ulrich.

Ulrich is busy dodging blasts. "How did you destroy the other one if he absorbs matter?"

"I guess it was the energy in the swords," says Cameron.

"A little help here!" Says Odd.

Then Odd destroys the forcefield in front of him and Phillip destroys the one in front of him. They both then destroy the hippogriffs they are battling. Then Aelita destroys a Yumi destroys a hippogriff and William destroys the remaining one. "Actually it does make it easier," says Yumi.

Then Aelita destroys the last griffin. "Get in the tower!" Cameron yells.

Aelita runs towards the tower and when she gets to it, it disappears. "What the? It wasn't real!" She yells.

"Hurry! Find the real one!" Yells Jeremy.

"Look!" Yells Phillip.

He points. Theres is a new monster. A long with it is a griffin and a hippogriff. The new monster looks human, only it has the head of a jackal. Behind them is the tower.

"That new monster reminds me of the Egyptian god Anubis," says Cameron.

"Then that's its name! Anubis!" Says Odd. "Although I thing it would prefer mutt-head or dog-head,"

"Anubis is fine," says Cameron.

Then the Anubis, raises the staff in its hand. It points the staff at them.

"Be careful! We don't know what this thing can do!" Says Aelita.

Then the Anubis fires an energy beam from its staff. Cameron counters with his kamehameha wave(energy beam). Then the Anubis stops firing its energy beam. "Good! That was a strong beam!" Says Cameron.

Then the Anubis raises its staff again and a wall forms between it and the warriors, blocking them from the tower. "That thing controls energy and matter!" Says Cameron.

Then the warriors try to break through the wall. "It's no use! It's made out of reinforced titanium! There's no way we can bust it down!" Cameron yells out.

Then some energy blasts start firing at the wall. Everyone turns around and sees some of E.X.E.L.'s monsters behind them. "Cool! Reinforcements!" Yells out Odd.

Cameron starts to fire at them. "What're you doing?" Asks Yumi.

"Firing at them before they destroy us!" Says Cameron.

"E.X.E.L. is on our side!" Says Aelita.

"What? Oh wait. Now I remember. Jeremy said that one of the virals joined us. But he never said which one."

He turns towards the wall. "Wait a minute! I've got an idea!" He then dematerializes his swords and materializes two little cylindrical object in his hands. Then he pushes a button on each of them and two energy sabers come out of them.

"Cool! Lightsabers!" Says Odd.

"Yep!" Says Cameron.

Cameron then shoves the lightsabers into the wall. He moves the swords in a circular motion(while they are still in the wall). When he is done, there is a circular hole in the wall. The warriors step through the wall and notice that two of the monsters already started firing. The Anubis raises his staff and even more walls start forming. When the walls are done forming, the other monsters quit firing. Then Cameron gets another idea. "E.X.E.L.!" Cameron says as he turns towards E.X.E.L.'s monsters. E.X.E.L. then makes a new monster to allow him to talk through it.

"Yes?" Says the monster.

"We need you to make a new monster! One that has four arms, can move those arms fast, can run fast, and is really strong. Mainly has four arms and can move them fast though," says Cameron.

"Coming right up!" Says the monster. Then a new monster appears and it has four arms.

"Use these!" Cameron says as he hands the monster the lightsabers. He forms two new lightsabers and hands them to the monster. "These too! Now cut through each wall as fast as possible! Mike! Jeremy! You two bring up the vehicles! We need to make it through those walls as fast as possible!"

Then Cameron forms an overboard. "I've already got my vehicle!" Says Cameron.

"Why don't you make ours too? It'd be faster!" Says Odd.

"Because I'm not leaving Jeremy and Mike out!" Says Cameron.

Then the rest of their vehicles appear. An overboard, and overbike, an overwing, and vehicle that looks like a car(which the States warriors call an overcar(which is like a hover car)).

Then the monster with four arms starts cutting through the first wall.

"Hey E.X.E.L.! Next time you should make him look like general grevious off of star wars! So watch star war the clone wars!" Says Cameron.

"Okay!" Says the talking monster(which it looks like a walkie-talkie. Literally. It's a walkie-talkie with legs. Kinda cheesy).

The four arm monster cut a hole in the first wall and the warriors and E.X.E.L.'s monsters go through as fast as possible. They do this three more times and they finally make it through all the walls. "Finally!" Yells Odd.

"Hurry guys! All the coasts are almost completely under water!" Says Jeremy.

Then the griffin devirtualizes Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich, and the hippogriff devirtualizes Phillip and Launie. The Anubis raises its staff and fires an energy pulse at William and devirtualizes him. Then E.X.E.L.'s monsters destroy the griffin and the hippogriff and the Anubis destroys E.X.E.L.'s monsters. It's down to Cameron and Aelita.

"I'm really beginning to hate it when it's down to us," says Cameron.

"What? You don't like being alone with me?" Aelita says as a joke.

"Technically I'm not alone with you. We've got a powerful monster here with us."

Then the monster raises its staff and when it does, Cameron fires an energy beam at it. It absorbs the beam.

The monster fires its own energy beam and Cameron forms a steel box between them and the beam. Then the monster stops firing the beam. Cameron then charges at it with the swords he just formed in his hands. He then tries to stab the monster but it absorbs the swords.

"There's no beating this thing!" Says Cameron.

Then Aelita starts running at it and fires a ton of energy fields. Then the monster devirtualizes Aelita with needles that it shot out of its staff.

"No!" Cameron then gets mad and his hands start glowing. Now thinking that all hope of saving the world is lost, he starts absorbing the monsters energy. It starts getting weak and practically kneels down. Then the monster is out of energy and Cameron absorbs its matter(absorbing the monster). But he only got as far as absobing the left arm because the monster recovers its energy rapidly and it shot at him. Luckily it only hit his leg and he didn't lose all of his lifepoints. Then, he and the monster glance at the tower and see that it's been deactivated. "What the?"

He sees Aelita come out of the tower.

"I'm bringing you in!" Says Jeremy.

back at the factoy...

"I saw you get devirtualized! What happened?" Asks Cameron.

"That was actually a clone I made with my mind to trick the moster into thinking that I can't deactivate the tower anymore,"says Aelita.

"We suspected as much when she didn't return to Earth," says Jeremy.

"Amazing! You're full of surprises Aelita! Well! I might as well head back to the States!" Says Cameron.

"Okay!" Says Jeremy as he gets back in the chair.


	17. Episode 17: Killer Plants!

**Author's note: **I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 17: Killer Plants!**

Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy are on a field trip. "The venus fly trap is an interesting plant!" The teacher says while pointing to a venus fly trap. They are on a fieldtrip to a greenhouse in town.

"Being in a greenhouse reminds me of when X.E.R.O.X. tried to flood the planet," says Jeremy.

"How's it remind you of that?" Asks Odd.

"For one, it just happened recently. Also, because he tried to flood the planet by speeding up global warming and global warming is also called the greenhouse effect because greenhouses trap the heat from the sun and the atmosphere does the same thing when it's polluted. He sped up pollution somehow, in order to speed up global warming," says Jeremy.

"Oh," says Odd.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" Says Jeremy.

"Not one!" Says Odd.

The teacher then starts moving into another room in the greenhouse. A spectre comes out of a sparkplug that shouldn't even be there, then divides and goes into some venus fly traps.

in the other room...

"I can't believe how-" says Odd.

"How many plants there are?" Asks Jeremy.

"No. How boring this is," says Odd. Then a roar comes from the room they were in a minute ago.

Everyone hurries back to the room and sees a ton of huge venus fly trap. One of them tries to eat Odd but he backs up. "Talk about a venus human trap!" Says Odd.

Everyone then runs out of the greenhouse, panicking. The killer plants follow them outside, using their vines as legs. "Virals?" Asks Ulrich.

"Must be!" Says Jeremy.

The plants chase them to the factory. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich didn't try to call the others because they dropped their phones when they started running from the plants.

Jeremy makes it to the elevator first and puts in the code. Jeremy made it first because Odd and Ulrich were distracting the plants. "Hurry!" Yells Jeremy.

As the elevator door closes, Odd and Ulrich slide into the elevator, just barely making it before the door shuts. When they get into the computer lab, Jeremy uses the super-computer to call Aelita. "Some plants from the greenhouse are posessed by a viral! We just barely made it to the factory! I didn't call because we all dropped our phones! On the way out of the greenhouse I bumped into a table, turning around a corner, and Odd and Ulrich bumped into me!"

"I'll tell Yumi and William!" Says Aelita. They hang up.

outside of the factory, two minutes later...

Aelita, Yumi, and William are running towards the factory. When they make it to the stairs that don't go all the way down, they see the plants, guarding the elevator. They sneak down the walkway and climb down a ladder. They sneak into a corridor and eventually they get to a room that has a ladder that leads to a window-like hole in the wall. They climb the ladder and go through the hole. "Okay guys! Get to the scanner room!" Says Jeremy.

on Lyoko about a minute later...

The warriors hop on their vehicles and start riding.

"The activated tower is due north!" Says Jeremy.

"Okay!" Says Aelita.

They arrive at the tower after fifteen seconds.

"We've got company!" Says Odd.

They see four gorillas and four dogs with X.A.X.'s symbol. "There's no way I'm gonna take those dogs!" Says Odd.

"Yes you are!" Ulrich says while pointing at the dogs, who are now running towards Odd. One of the dogs shoot Odd's overboard and he falls and lands on his feet.

The dogs surround him and they dig some holes."What're they doing?" Asks Odd. The others start fighting the gorillas.

The dogs have dug a trench. "Huh?" Says Odd. Then the dogs make the trench wider. After it becomes so wide that Odd can't even jump over it, the dogs start to dig to make it so deep that theres' no ground in the trench. When they are done they join the fight against the other warriors. "That was weird. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks," Then Odd tries to jump over the trench but doesn't make it. As he's falling, Aelita runs over to the trench and fires an energy field at him, thus, devirtualizing him. Then a dog tries to jump on Aelita to bite her, but she kicks the dog over her and it falls into the digital sea. Then she fires two energy fields at the gorilla she was fighting. She destroys it. Ulrich then destroys the dog he was fighting and then destroys the gorilla he was fighting. Yumi throws her fan at the dog she was fighting but misses and hits the gorilla that William was fighting and he destroys the dog he was fighting and destroyes the gorilla Yumi was fighting.

"Thought I'd return the favor," he says.

Then Yumi destroys the last gorilla and Aelita runs into the tower and deactivates it.

back at the factory...

"X.A.X. must be the weakest viral. That was so easy!" Says Ulrich.

"He is. E.X.E.L. and X.A.N.A. are tied for the strongest," says Jeremy.

"If there was a stronger viral than them, we'd really have our hands full," says Odd.


	18. Episode 18: Forgotten

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 18: Forgotten**

Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, William, and Yumi are hangin out at the hermitage. "X.A.X. hasn't been attacking as much as the other virals because he takes longer to recover atfer a failed attack, since after all, he is the weakest," says Jeremy.

"Oh that's why? I thought it was just that another viral was starting to turn good," says Odd.

"Hey Odd. Don't you think it would be cool to be in a movie?" Ulrich asks as a joke.

"Hey Ulrich. Don't you think it would be cool to be in a video-game?" Odd asks angrily(joking though).

Odd and Ulrich are having troulble forgetting what happened to them back around when they first started fighting the virals.

"We better be getting back. It's getting late," says Aelita.

"Yeah, see ya!" Says Yumi.

Everyone else says "see ya!"

Arriving at their room Ulrich and Odd hear a sound coming from inside. Ulrich quickly unlocks the door. He turns on the light and sees two guys sleeping on their beds. The noise they heard was one of the guys hitting the wall on accident while sleeping. Ulrich and Odd grab the guys by their collars and ask "What the heck are you doing in our room?"

The guys wake up and say "What're you talking about? This is our room!"

"We've been staying in this room for over two years! This is our room!" Ulrich yells.

"Uh Ulrich," Odd says while pointing at the wall. All their stuff is gone. It's replaced with someone else's stuff.

"You threw out our stuff?" Ulrich Yells as he raises his fist to punch the kid.

"What is going on in here?" Yells a voice. Ulrich and Odd turn to the door. Standing in the doorway was Mr. Delmas, the principle.

"Sir! These guys broke into our rooom and threw out all of our stuff! Then they put their stuff all over and claim it as their room!" Yells Ulrich. Odd whistles as if he didn't do anything. Then he sees Jeremy behind the principle.

"What're you talking about? These students have been staying in this room for two years!" Says Mr. Delmas.

"We've been staying here for over two years!" Yells Ulrich.

"That's impossible! I woud have seen you around campus and I've never seen you before in my life!" Says Mr. Delmas.

"What?" Says Ulrich.

"You two! Come with me to my office! Now!" Says Mr. Delmas.

at the priciple's office...

Jeremy came too. "What're you doing here?" Mr. Delmas Ddemands.

"Uh I'm their friend," says Jeremy.

"I would like to know why you three are on my campus! You don't attend school here so I must assume you're just a bunch of trouble-makers!" Says Mr. Delmas. "What are your parents phone numbers?"

They tell him and he calls Ulrich's father first. "Excuse me?" Asks Mr. Delmas.

"Yes?" Asks a voice on the phone.

"I have your son here, and he is causing trouble at my school, can you come pick him up?" He asks.

"Son? I don't have a son!" Says the man on the phone.

"I see. Well I'm sorry for bothering you," he says.

"You say you're students here?" Asks Mr. Delmas.

"Yes. Jeremy is the best student at the school!" Says Mr. Delmas.

"That's proposterus!" He says.

"His name is Jeremy Belpois, mine is Ulrich Stern, and his is Odd Dellarobia!" Says Ulrich. "We should be on the computer!"

Mr. Delmas checks the school computer and doesn't find them in any database. "You're not in the school computer," he says.

"What?" Says Ulrich.

"As a matter of fact, your so called father, said he doesn't have a son," says Mr. Delmas.

"What?" Says Ulrich.

"I'll try your parents now," he says. He does so.

"What did they say?" Asks Ulrich.

"They said they don't have sons either," answers Mr. Delmas.

Then all of a sudden they all burst out of the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Demands Mr. Delmas.

in the woods...

"Hey! Guys!" Yumi yells as she runs up.

"You know where Aelita is?" Asks Jeremy.

"No, but the weirdest thing just happened to me," shes says.

"No one recognize you?" Asks Ulrich.

"Actually yes. How'd you know?" She asks.

"We just had a run in with the principle," says Ulrich. While their conversation is going on, Jeremy is on the phone with Aelita.

"Not to mention some morons are staying in our room now," says Odd.

"Aelita is at the hermitage. She never went back but I explained the situation to her," says Jeremy.

"Let's get moving then," says Ulrich.

at the factory two minutes later...

"Who're you?" Asks Sissy as she walks into the elevator.

"What're you doing here?" Asks Ulrich.

"I saw the little sideshow that happened in the boys' dorms and followed you here after you stormed out of my daddy's office," says Sissy.

"We're from out of town, we're crazy and it's contagious. You should leave," says Ulrich.

"You know, you're kinda cute. Wanna go out with me? I'm the prettiest girl at Kadic Academy," she says.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" Asks Ulrich as Yumi clenches her fist.

"Yeah I don't buy it," says Sissy.

Pdd grabs Sissy and kisses her. "Happy? You go a kiss! Leave!" Yells Odd.

"Eeeeeeeeeew!" She yells and she takes off.

"Finally!" Says Ulrich.

on Lyoko one minute later...

They're riding towards the tower, only to find a battle already going on. "Hey guys!" Yells Cameron.

"Hey!" Yells Odd. "Long time no see!"

"Looks like we've got another Anubis to deal with!" Says Cameron.

"Two!" Yells Phillip as another Anubis appears.

"Get to the tower!" Says Cameron. "We'll hold them off!" He yells as another Anubis comes having a total of three.

The Lyoko warriors get closer to the tower and find a griffin. "I'll take him!" Says Yumi.

The others head on. Then they meet a hippogriff. "He's mine!" Yells Ulrich, as he sprints towards it.

Then Aelita and Odd get even closer to the tower and find a dog. "I guess this one's mine," Odd says depressed.

Aelita continues on and meets a scyphazoa, along with a gorilla. "Energy field!" She fires at the scyphazoa and destroys it. "Energy field!"

back with Cameron, Phillip, and Launie...

Cameron absorbs the Anubis he's fighting completely. Then he helps Phillip by absorbing the one he's fighting. When he's done with that one, Phillip helps out Launie and Cameron absorbs the Anubis they're fighting. "Let's move!"

They arrive to help Yumi but instead they see her destroy it. "Nice! Let's go!"

They arrive to help Ulrich and Cameron destroys the hippogriff right away. "Come on!"

They get to Odd and see the dog chasing Odd. Yumi takes it out. "Time to go!"

They all get to Aelita and Phillip destroys the gorilla. "Time to move!"

Aelita deactivates the tower. Then Jeremy launches a return to the past.

Ulrich unlocks the door and turns on the light. "Good! No one's here,"

"At least there wasn't anyone here!" Says Odd as he jumps onto his bed and pulls out a bag of potato chips from the droor under his bed.


	19. Episode 19: This Doesn't Even Make Sense

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko. This is sort of a cheesy episode, but I think it's funny.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 19: This doesn't even make any sense**

Odd and Ulrich are sleeping and their alarm clock goes off. Ulrich hits the snooze button and gets up to get dressed. Odd does the same. Odd and Ulrich look at each other. "Who are you? What're you doing here?" They say in unison.

"I'm Ulrich Stern and this is my room!" Ulrich says at the same time Odd says "I'm Odd Dellarobia and this is my room!"

"What?" They says in unison. They run to the bathrooms as fast as possible. The first thing they do is run to the mirror.

"What the?" They say in unison. They literally aren't themselves. They are and Odd didn't know who was coming in, they just heard the door opening. Jeremy comes into the bathroom and they hide because if a guy saw them in there, they would tell Jim and if Jeremy saw them in there and the explained it to him, he would just laugh.

Jeremy walks to the mirror to brush his teeth. He stares into the mirror and drops his toothpaste and toothbrush. Jeremy is a girl too. "What the?" He says(I'm going to say she for them in this episode).

Ulrich and Odd are able to tell that it's a girl voice. They come out of the stalls and see a girl dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, like Jeremy dresses. Then they see glasses on her face. "Jeremy?" Asks Ulrich.

Jeremy turns around. "Who are you?" Jeremy asks.

"It's me! Ulrich," he says.

"Ulrich?" Says Jeremy.

"Odd too," says Ulrich as he points to Odd. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Let's go to the hermitage," says Jeremy.

at the hermitage...

"I guess a viral changed our XY chromosomes to XX," says Jeremy.

"In english?" Says Odd.

"A viral changed us from boy to girl," says Jeremy.

"How?" Asks Ulrich.

"Well, I guess they went inside us and used electricity to change it," she says.

"If Aelita, Yumi, or William find out about this, they'll never let us liveit down!" Odd panicks.

"Well at least Aelita should know because there must be a tower activated in order to constantly keep us like this and she would need to deactivate the tower," says Jeremy.

Jeremy's phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jeremy? Is that you?" A male voice says. Jeremy doesn't recognize the voice.

"Aelita?" She says.

"Yeah," he says.

Jeremy puts her hand over her phone. "It's Aelita! It sounds like she's changed too!" She says. She takes her hand off the phone. "Meet us at the factory!" She says.

at the factory...

The elevator opens and two guys and one girl come out. "William? Yumi?" Says Ulrich.

"Yeah. What's going on?" One guy says.

"Looks like a viral has entered our bodies and electrically changed our XY chromosome to XX. And by our I mean mine, Ulrich's, Odd's, and William's. And they changed you XX chromosomes to XY," Jeremy says. "Amazingly, they even managed to make our hair grow really fast too!"

"Why would they do that? What's the point?" Asks Yumi.

"Well there was no point in changing me but there definately was a point in changing all of you. If he changed all of you, you'd be thrown off your game because you wouldn't be used to your bodies and that could make you fight worse. Also, since you have new bodies, your Lyoko outfits might be different so you wouldn't know what your weapons are if you have to summon them and you wouldn't be used to your new weapons," Jeremy says.

"Okay so you're saying that we may not fight as well?" Asks William.

"Yes. And we can't deactivate the tower yet because we can't go to Lyoko when my program is running, and I can't stop the program," says Jeremy.

"How long will we have to wait to go to Lyoko?" Asks Yumi.

"About two and a half hours," says Jeremy.

"TWO AND A HALF HOURS?" Yumi yells so loud that everyone all the way at Kadic probably heard it. "YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BE A GUY FOR TWO AND A HALF HOURS? i ALREADY WENT THROUGH THAT ONCE AND I'M NOT GOING THROUGH IT AGAIN!"

"What're we going to do while we wait?" Asks Aelita.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving! I gonna get something to eat!" Says Odd.

"We could all meet back here in two and a half hours," Jeremy suggests.

"Okay it's settled! We meet back here in two hours!" Says Aelita. "But we're all going to have to borrow some clothes from each other so that we blend in."

"Good! It's uncomfortable being in these clothes with this body!" Says Odd.

"Well Odd isn't borrowing any of my clothes!" Yells Yumi.

"Anyone that needs girl clothes and Yumi doesn't want to use her clothes then you can borrow mine," says Aelita.

"Maybe we should say his clothes now when we're talking about Yumi," Odd suggests as a joke.

Then Yumi chases Odd around the room.

Jeremy, Odd, and William followed Aelita to her room, and they were all trying not to be seen. When they arrive in Aelita's room, he unlocks the door. "I'm going to pick out your clothes though," he says. Then they start to look worried.

Aelita picks out a pink tank top with a flower on it and a pair of pink jeans for Jeremy, a pink tank top and a pink skirt for William, and a pink dress for Odd. They start to walk out of the room. "Oh and guys!" Says Aelita.

They stop nervously and say "Yes?" Then Aelita pulls out a tank of sleeping gas and they fall asleep.

at Yumi's house...

Yumi and Ulrich have sneaked in through the back and climbed up. "I'm picking out your clothes though," says Yumi. Ulrich starts to look worried. Yumi picks out an outfit in the back of her closet. She picks out a purple dress. Ulrich doesn't like it but he puts it on because he knew it was useless to fight Yumi, just like the others knew it was useless to fight with Aelita. Ulrich starts to walk out and Yumi says "Ulrich?"

"Yes?" Ulrich says nervously.

Yumi pulls out a tank of sleeping gas after blocking the crack under her door with a couple of shirts. Then Ulrich falls asleep and Yumi opens her window. She pulls out her phone and calls Aelita.

in Aelita's room...

Aelita's phone rings and she answers it. "Yes?"

"Ulrich's asleep," Yumi says.

"So are the others. Let's do this!" Says Aelita.

ten minutes later...

Aelita and Yumi have finished their little plan and Aelita has put on Jeremy's clothes, as Yumi has put on Ulrich's clothes. Then, they take pictures of Odd, Ulrich, William, and Jeremy and send them to each other. They start to wake up. "What happened?" Asks Jeremy.

"You fell asleep," says Aelita. "And I decided to use it as an oppurtunity!"

Jeremy stops and looks at Aelita, terrified of what he did. Then Jeremy looks at Odd and William. "Oh no!" She says. Then Aelita hands her a mirror. She looks into the mirror. Terrified at what she saw not only in the mirror, but also on Odd and William who are starting to wake up. They all had make-up on. Then Jeremy looks down at her fingernails and toenails. They had on toenail and fingernail polish on. All their make-up and nail polish was pink. "Why'd you do this?" She demands.

"I wanted to give you the full experience of being girls!" He says. "Yumi did the same thing to Ulrich!"

"Ulrich fell asleep to?" She asks.

"Well we actually put you to sleep using sleeping gas. We weren't affected because we covered our mouths and noses with shirts!" He replies.

Odd and William look at Jeremy, then they look at each other. Then they grabbed the mirror out of Jeremy's hand and fought over it.

Jeremy and Aelita leave the room to leave William and Odd to fight over the mirror. "You shouldn't have done it. When we change back, the make-up will still be on us," Jeremy says.

"Actually we change back when we return to the past and that also takes away the make-up," says Aelita. They keep walking until they get to the hermitage.

"Well now Odd and William are gonna keep fighting over the mirror," says Jeremy.

"Oh well. And Jeremy? When I said that I wanted to give you the full experience of being a girl, I meant it. That includes kissing a guy," He says as he leans in for a kiss.

Jeremy kisses her back. "What a strange experience," She says.

at Yumi's house when Jeremy woke up...

"What happened?" Asks Ulrich.

"You fell asleep. And I decided to use it as an oppurtunity!" Says Yumi.

Ulrich, now worried "What'd you do?" She asks.

She hands her a mirror. "Aelita did it to the others too."

"They fell asleep too?" She asks.

"Actually we put you to sleep using sleeping gas," says Yumi. "We were'nt affected because we covered our mouths and noses with shirts!"

"Since being a girl is so awesome, we wanted to give you the full experience of being some!" He continues. "Including kissing a guy!" He starts to kiss her.

"This little incident was perfect for it,"

back at the hermitage...

Aelita and Jeremy are still kissing. "It's nice to see you two finally kissing!" Says Odd. Then Aelita and Jeremy look over, shocked to see Odd and William, leaning against two trees. "Even if you're not yourelves. Oh! And Aelita! We've gotta talk!"

Aelita starts to back up slowly. With Odd and William walking towards her slowly. Jeremy now joining in, because he doesn't like the make-up either. Aelita takes off running as fast as he can go. Jeremy, Odd, and William start chasing him.

Eventually Aelita bumps into Yumi, who is now being chased by Ulrich. Now, All the girls surround them. "Uh-oh," Yumi and Aelita say in unison.

two minutes later...

"It doesn't matter if it'll come off when we return to the past! Only girls wear make-up and we're not really girls!" Yells Odd.

"Really? You look like girls to me. Plus, I don't know why you hate being girls! Girls are actually mature and we're way better than boys!" Says Yumi.

"If you're all more mature, then explain Sissy! And boys are way better than girls!" Yells Odd.

"You actually would probably not be able to stand being girls for a day, having your boyish nature!" Yells Yumi.

"Would too!" Yells Odd.

"Would not!" Says Yumi.

"Fine! We will be girls for a day! And when we win, you are gonna have to throw out all your bras! And all your make-up, and all your underwear and go a week without any of them!" Says Odd.

"When we win, you'll have to be girls for a week! And wear whatever Aelita and I say! And do whatever we say! If you don't do what we say when we win, you'll have to throw out all of your video-games, and be girls for two weeks! Shake on it!" Yells Yumi. Then They shake hands.

"Uh Odd. She just tricked you into a bet that we all know you'll lose," says Ulrich. Odd starts looking like he just realized he jusy did a stupid thing.

"Great! Now we're going to have to be girls for two days thanks to Odd!" Says William.

"Well now we have to talk about new names to last until the end of this bet," says Jeremy. "Oh and Yumi! You realize you'll have to stay a boy for two days also right?"

"Well if I can survive two and a half hours, I should be able to handle a week or two," says Yumi.

"Since the girls actually want us to be girls, they'll pick our names," says Jeremy. "And we get to vote on their names."

"Okay!" Everyone else says.

Aelita points to Jeremy and says "Jeremia," Then he points to Odd and says "Odessa,"

Yumi points to Ulrich and says "Ulrika," Then he points to William and says "Wilma,"

"Now for us to vote," says Jeremy. Then they take a vote.

"The votes have been counted! Aelita is now Aeolus, and Yumi is now Yuma!" Says Jeremy.

**A.N.:** From now on I will refer to them as their new names.(At least until they are back to normal.)

"I will get started on making clones. We can't deactivate towers while the program is running but we can activate some. So we will have to have clones until we are back to normal," says Jeremia.

"When our bet is over, can we still deactivate the tower, but activate another one to make the loser" He coughs "Odd" He continues "into the gender they are now?" Odd glares at Yuma.

"Actually, I can!" Says Jeremia.

ten minutes later...

"All the clones are ready! Just give me a minute and I'll give the school a call!" Then Jeremia dials Mr. Delmas and uses her voice changer to make herself sound like her dad, Mr. Belpois. "Hello? My son will be bringing a cousin to school today that he hasn't seen for a long time. Is that okay?"

"Why, yes! He can bring him!" Answers Mr. Delmas.

Jeremia starts to feel uncomfortable as she says "Actually, it's a she. His cousin is a girl."

"Oh! Well, she can still come."

"Thank you for your time! Oh! And I heard from Jeremy that Aelita Stones will also be bringing a cousin to school today!" Says Jeremia.

"Oh! I look forward to meeting these cousins! Goodbye!" Says Mr. Delmas. Jeremia hangs up.

Then she dials him again and spoofs her number. While she spoofs her number, she changes her voice to sound like Mr. Stern. "Hello? I'm calling to inform you that my son will be bringing a cousin to school today, as Odd Dellarobia will be too!"

"That's strange! His friends Jeremy and Aelita are bringing cousins as well!"

"Are they? That is a little strange, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," says Jeremia.

"Well I'm sure it isn't! It's just a little peculiar. That's all"

"I understand! Well I'll be on my way! I have business today attend to!" She says.

"Ah, as do I!" Says Mr. Delmas as they hang up.

Then Jeremia does the same thing two more times, only disguises her voice as Mr. Ishyama and Mr. Dunbar. And they were bringing penpals instead of cousins because their parents would give away that they weren't their cousins.

at Kadic, two minutes later...

Aeolus, Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, Wilma, and Yuma, are walking into Kadic Academy with Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, William, and Yumi.(Their clones)

Jeremy seemed to always hit on Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma, except, he was hitting on Jeremia more than the others. Aeolus and Yuma founds this amusing, as the girls (except Aelita and Yumi) found this disturbing. Aelita was always asking questions, stupid ones like, why is the sky blue, or what is a tree trunk made out of. Odd had a bad attitude and William was never caring about anything. Yumi was always smiling like she's a four-year-old that just got a dog for christmas. Ulrich always seemed to be looking for someone. Aeolus, Jeremia, Odessa, Wilma, and Yuma were irritated with their clones. Ulrika didn't seem irritated since he didn't see anything wrong with Ulrich.

"Remind me to fix the clonging process," mutters Jeremia.

They all are walking towards the principle's office when they see Sissy. Ulrich sprints towards her, grabbing her and kissing her staight on the lips. Everyone was laughing their heads off except Ulrika and Sissy. Sissy was enjoying the kiss and Ulrika was angered by the kiss. "Can I pretend to be my girlfriend instead of my cousin?" Ulrika mutters to Jeremia.

"It's too late!" Says Jeremia.

Ulrika then grabs Ulrich by the collar and drags him into Mr. Delmas's office. Then the others followed. Sissy, standing there, angry that her kiss was interrupted.

in the principle's office...

"I find it a little strange strange that all of you have cousins that look just like you and they are all opposite genders than you. Also that their names start with the same letter as yours do," says Mr. Delmas.

"It's a weird coincidence!" Jeremia blurts out

"It's also strange that you all bring them to school on the same day."

"Well we better be getting to class!" Yells out Aeolus. Then they all shoot out of the room. Lyoko warriors dragging their clones.

"If this ever happens again, remind me to say that some of us are sick, one of us is going on a trip with our family, and one or two of us are bringing cousins or penpals to school," says Jeremia.

"Why did we come to school if our clones are here anyway?" Asks Yuma.

"To keep an eye on them," Jeremia answers.

"Oh," says Yuma.

They head to class and the clones sit down in the Lyoko warriors seats and the Lyoko warriors sit in seats that are by them.

after class...

"I can't believe my clone hit on my teacher!" Jeremia whispers loudly.

"Well at least your clone didn't hug everyone in class," whispers Yuma.

"That's nothing! My clone told the teacher to buzz off!" Odessa whispers.

"Mine asked why she had gray hair and why was she old," whispers Aeolus.

"Oh yeah! Mine was making googly eye with Sissy all period," Ulrika whispers agrily.

"Mine just ignored the teacher when she asked him a question," says Wilma.

"Why can't all of ours be like yours," Ulrika mumbles to Wilma.

"I'm just glad my clone isn't like my last one," whispers Wilma.

"Hey sweet thang! How's about you and me catch a movie tonight?" Asks Jeremy.

"We're cousins!" Says Jeremia.

"So what?" Asks Jeremy. "If I cared would I do this?" Jeremy kisses Jeremia.

'I'm kissing myself!' Jeremia yells to herself as she tries to break away.

But exactly when Jeremy kissed her, a camera flash went off. "This is the best scoop we've ever had! The best student at Kadic kisses his cousin!" A voice yells.

When Jeremia finally broke free, which was so incredibly hard that it took her a whole minute, she saw Milly and Tamiya with a camera in their hands. "You better get rid of that photo!" Yells Jeremia.

"Why? Don't you want everyone to know about us?" Asks Jeremy.

"There is no us! There never was and there never will be! We're cousins!" Yells Jeremia.

"Hey squirts! Give that photo back or I'll introduce my fist to your faces!" Yell Odd.

Milly and Tamiya take off running. "We're telling the principle that you threatened us!" Yells Milly.

Yumi starts to hug Yuma and Tamiya takes a photo while she's running.

last period...

After class, They all are walking out of the classroom and Ulrich shoots over to Sissy and kisses her again. Tamiya takes a photo of the kiss after coming around the corner and then takes off. Ulrika drags Ulrich away from Sissy again. This time Sissy is enraged.

Ulrika goes to Ulrich's room and sits on the bed. Sissy opens the door and yells "You're gonna pay for interrupting our kisses!" Sissy brings up her fist for a punch and Ulrika thinks she can't fight back because she's not supposed to hit girls. But as the fist comes toward her, she realizes that this is an exception because she's a girl too. Ulrika catches Sissy's fist while it is inches from her face. Then she punches Sissy in the face and before Sissy falls to the ground, Ulrika dropkicks her. Then Ulrika decides to leave. She heads to the factory, where she was supposed to meet the others.

at the factory, two mintues later...

"Well we made it through the day and we didn't lose. Our clones may have ruined our rep, but at least we won't have to suffer from being a girl for a week," says Odessa.

"Not so fast! I heard you crying out 'I want to be a boy again!' in the bathroom, during third period! That means you lost!" Says Yuma.

"No I didn't!" Yells Odessa.

"Yeah you did! I heard you too!" Says Aeolus.

"We actually heard you too Odd," says Jeremia. "So it looks like you're going to be a girl for a week."

"Actually we said you were going to be girls for a week too!" Says Yuma.

"What? No you didn't!" Says Jeremia.

Then Aeolus pulls out a taperecorder. "When we win, you'll have to be girls for a week! And wear whatever Aelita and I say! And do whatever we say! If you don't do what we say when we win, you'll have to throw out all of your video-games, and be girls for two weeks! Shake on it!"

"Now let's deactivate the tower, and you will activate a new one!" Says Yuma.

"Uh I don't remember how to activate a tower," says Jeremia.

"Then I will activate it," says Aeolus.

on Lyoko...

Aeolus was in a blue shirt and blue pants, Odessa was in a pink dress and had a pink cat tail and pink cat ears. She was also in pink high heels. And her weapon was a pink bow, and she had a pink container on her back with pink arrows in it. Ulrika was in a purple dress and black high heels and her weapons are a large dagger and sword. She also had a shield on her back. Wilma was wearing a pink tank top and a pink skirt and she was in pink high heels as well. and her weapon was a giant, pink fan, like Yumi's, only giant and pink, and it had flowers on it. Yuma was in a black muscle-shirt, and a black pair of jeans. His weapon was a giant sword with flames on it. Not as a design. Actual flames were sprouting from it.

"Let's go," says Aeolus.

"Looks like another tower just activated! Hurry! We don't know what it'll be used for!" Yells Jeremia.

They head for the tower that was just activated.

back at the factory...

Jeremia is working at the computer while the clones are guarding, outside. A spectre comes out of the super-computer and posessed Jeremia. Jeremia starts typing and when she is done typing, the spectre leave her body and re-enters the super-computer. Jeremia never knew that the spectre was even there or that she was posessed by it. Not even when she woke up, almost a minute after it happened.

back on Lyoko...

They are approaching the tower and they see a krab and a gorilla. Along with a kankrelot, a hornet, a tarantula, a kreeper, a dog, and one of every other monster they've ever fought. Except for Kollosus, Anubis, griffin, and hippogriff. They all take them down easily. Then Aeolus enters the tower and tries to deactivate it. "Done!" Then they head to the next tower. When they get there, they see one Anubis, one griffin, and one hippogriff. Aelita takes down the griffin while the others take down the hippogriff. Then, the Anubis just leaves, which is strange. Aeolus deactivates the tower.

"I'm launching a return to the past!" Says Jeremia. "Oh no! I can't launch a return to the past!"

"Well now we know what that other tower was for," says Odessa.

"Now how do we return back to normal?" Asks Yuma.

"I have a solution! If I rewrite your current chromosomes before you devirtualize, it should return you to normal!" Says Jeremia. "But it'll take about minutes!"

"Get it done!" Says Yuma.

ten minutes later, at the factory...

"Hey! I'm not back to normal!" Says Odessa.

"Because we have to go along with the terms of the bet!" Says Jeremia.

**A.N.:** I'll refer to Yumi as Yumi now and Aelita as Aelita.

Yumi smiles.

"I'll delete Yumi and Aelita's clones," says Jeremia.


	20. Episode 20: TDEMS part II

**Author's note:** I own the States warriors Cameron, Launie, Phillip, and Mike. I do not own Code Lyoko itself, I own Code Lyoko: The Virals. And I do not own the characters from Code Lyoko.

**Code Lyoko: The Virals**

**Episode 20: This doesn't even make any sense Part II**

Aelita, Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, Wilma, and Yumi are arriveing at school with Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and William.

"I'll see you guys later!" Says Yumi.

"Bye!" Says everyone but William and Wilma.

"I'll see you guys later too," says Wilma. "I've got to introduce myself to my parents."

"See ya!" Says everyone.

Then everyone gets to bed.

the next morning...

Jeremia wakes up to her alarm clock. 'Oh god!' She yells in her mind. (This is a very awkward part. Maybe you guys should skip the next four paragraphs)

She was under her covers, naked, laying next to Jeremy, who was also naked. Jeremia's flashback

She comes into the room and sits in her chair. And works on her computer. After that she can't remember.

Jeremy's flashback (who is still asleep)

Jeremy follows Jeremia into the room and waits until she falls asleep. Once Jeremia is asleep, he picks her up and lays her onto the bed. He takes off her clothes and then takes off his. He thenlifts up the covers and sets them aside. He then gets on top of her and starts to have sex) Back to normal time

Jeremia jumps out of bed and Jeremy wakes up in the process. "What's shakin bacon?" He says.

"That's it! I'm making a new clone!" She says as she grabs her clothes. "I'm so lucky that the super-computer can't make-"(skip next word in sentence if you still don't want to know what happened in the flashback) "sperm!"

in Ulrich's and Odd's room...

Odessa wales up and finds herself on the floor. Odd pulled her off the bed so that he could sleep on the bed.

Odessa gets mad at Odd.

Ulrika then wakes up and notices that Ulrich is missing. "Uh-oh!" She says.

(They slept in their old rooms because the school didn't have any extra rooms for them.)

Ulrika bursts into the hallway and runs to Sissy's room. (skip next sentence if you skipped the four paragraphs towards the top) She opens the door and fins Ulrich and Sissy in bed, still sleeping, naked.

She walks over to Ulrich and grabs him. Then she grabs his clothes and takes him out of the room and into their room. Sissy is still asleep.

"No more going anywhere near Sissy! Got that?" Ulrika yells after she closes the door. Thus, waking up Odd.

"Keep it down! You girls are so loud! I'm gonna have to get earplugs to drown out your bad voices!" Yells Odd.

"We do not have bad voices! Our voices are beautiful!" Odessa and Ulrika say in unison. They don't even realize that they are starting to even act like girls.

"You! Are going to stay here until we get back!" They yell. Then the two girls storm into the hallway and head to Jeremy's room.

When they get outside of his room, Jeremia comes out. Then they follow her. Jeremia is heading to the factory.

in William's house...

Wilma wakes up and notices William, standing by the window. She looks around. "Where are my clothes?" She asks.

William ignores her. Then she remembers she put them in the closet. She gets up and grabs her clothes. Then she heads to Aelita's room at Kadic.

Once there, she knocks on the door. "Come in!" She hears Aelita say.

She opens the door and sees Aelita, picking up some stuff on the ground. "Where's everyone else?" She asks.

"They're not here yet," answers Aelita. Yumi walks up behind Wilma.

"Well I am!" She says.

"I wonder why they aren't here yet?" Says Wilma.

at he factory...

"There! Now we've got new clones!" Says Jeremia. "Let's hope they aren't as bad as the others."

Then Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd walk in. Odd is smiling while Ulrich isn't smiling. Jeremy seems normal enough. Then they headed for Aelita's room at Kadic.

in Aelita's room...

"We're here! We sent our clones to our rooms," says Jeremia.

"Where were you?" Asks Aelita.

"We were getting new clones. Our other ones were getting really annoying. You don't even want to know what mine did to me," says Jeremia.

"Or what mine did to Sissy," says Ulrika.

"Mine took my bed from me," says Odessa.

"Yeah, you're right! I do not want to know!" Says Aelita.

"Everyone ready? I can't wait to go shopping for new clothes!" Says Odessa.

Aelita and Yumi stare at Odessa. "You can't?" They say.

"Nope!" She answers.

"Neither can I!" Jeremia, Ulrika, and Wilma say in unison.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Says Aelita.

at the best girls store in town...

Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma go right to the skirts and dresses. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!" Aelita says to Yumi. "They actually want skirts and dresses!"

Then when each of them picked out an outfit for each day of the week, they went stright to the shoes. They all grabbed a pair of high heels and hi tops. All of the things they grab are pink. Purple for Ulrika.

After they are done at the shoes, they head to the make-up. They grab a pink of every kind of make-up in the store. "How are we gonna afford all this?" Aelita whispers to Yumi loudly. Then they all grab small purses. And they go to the panties.

"I have no clue!" She whispers back.

They go into the dressing rooms and try on some of their new clothes. They were getting more girly by the minute. Aelita and Yumi had no idea what was going on. They thought maybe they were playing a trick on them. But then they started to like it.

They went back to their dorm's and they all put on make-up. All except Aelita and Yumi. Then Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma started to be forgetful.

the end of the day...

Jeremia went to her room with Jeremy, Odd, Odessa, Ulrich, Ulrika, William, and Wilma. The girls tell the guys to go to Ulrich and Odd's room when they get they talk about boys for twenty minutes. Then Ulrika and Odessa head to their room and Wilma heads there too. They send Jeremy back to his room, to meet Jeremia. Then Wilma goes home with William.

the next morning...

After fist period, the girls are sitting on the bench that they always sit on. (Aelita, Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, Wilma, and Yumi)

"Those girls are hot!" Says Theo Gauthier.

"I know!" Says Bastien Roux.

"Which one you like the best?" Asks Theo.

"I'd say, that Odessa girl!" Says Bastien.

"Really? I like Ulrika the most!" Says Theo.

"Wanna ask them out?" Asks Bastien.

"Not yet. Not when their friends are all around them," says Theo. "How about tomorrow. We have that play so we catch them before then and we ask them."

"Good idea!" Says Bastien.

the next day...

"Hey! Ulrika!" Says Theo.

"Hey Odessa!" Bastien says at the same time as Theo.

The girls are all going to the play and Theo and Bastien caught them right before they went in.

"You girls go on in. We'll meet you in there. We wanna see what they want," Ulrika says to the other girls.

All the girls go in except Ulrika and Odessa. "So... uh" says Bastien.

"Well?" Asks Odessa.

"I'm Bastien and he's Theo. We were wondering if maybe you wanted to...uh" says Bastien.

"We were wonderin if you wanted to go out with us," says Theo.

"What he said!" Says Bastien.

The girls look at each other. Forgetting that they are really guys they say "Sure. Why not!"

"Really?" Asks Bastien.

"Yeah! You seem like nice guys!" Says Ulrika.

"When do you wanna go out then?" Asks Theo.

"How about...tomorrow! Eight o'clock! We have a walk in the forest as a date!" Says Ulrika.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Theo and Bastien say in unison. Then Ulrika and Odessa kiss them on the cheeks.

eight o'clock, the next day...

There is a knock on Ulrika and Odessa's door. Ulrika answers the door. "Yes?" She asks.

Bastien and Theo are at the door, ready for their date.

"Oh hi! You're here!" Says Odessa. Ulrika opens the door and the boys see that Odessa is in a pink dress and high heels. She had a pink purse over her shoulder and had pink make-up on. She also had a pink headband in her hair. Ulrika was in a purple dress and high heels. She had a purple purse and had purple make-up on. The boys didn't see it but Odessa also had on pink panties and Ulrika had on purple panties.

in the forest, thirty seconds later...

"So, you're Ulrich's cousin?" Asks Theo.

"Yep!" Says Ulrika.

"And she's Odd's cousin?" He asks.

"Yep!" She answers.

"Well, do you-?" He is interrupted.

"Oh just kiss me!" She says.

Then there's a flash. Ulrika and Theo look over and see Yumi with her phone out. She had just taken a picture of the kiss on her phone.

in another part of the forest...

Odessa and Bastien are kissing. Then there's a flash. They stop kissing to look over and they see Aelita with her phone out. She took a picture of their kiss. "Aelita! What're you doing here?" Asks Odessa.

"Capturing something that you'll never forget on photo!" She says.

back at the other part of the forest...

"What are you doing here?" Asks Ulrika.

"Capturing something on photo that we're never going to let you forget!" Says Yumi.

the next day...

Herve and Nicolas come up to Jeremia and Wilma. "What do you-? Jeremia begins to ask politely but is cut off because Herve and Nicolas just kissed them. At first Jeremia and Wilma are caught off guard, but then they start to enjoy it. Then there's a flash. Jeremia struggles to break free. Wilma breaks free right away.

Wilma sees Yumi, standing there with her phone out. She had just taken a picture of both of their kisses.

Then Yumi takes off. Herve finally stops kissing Jeremia. "Why did you kiss us?" She asks.

"Yumi paid us five bucks to," says Herve.

Jeremia gasps and then does a growl(sort of) "The nerve of her!" Says Jeremia.

Then Jeremia and Wilma hunt Yumi down.

later that night...

Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma find Yumi and Aelita in Aelita's room. "Yumi!" Jeremia and Wilma burst.

"Hehe! Did you come to find your boyfriends or to get your picture back?" Yumi says.

"You better delete that picture right now!" Yells Jeremia and Wilma.

"Okay!" She says calmly because she already sent it to Aelita anyway.

"You two aren't complaining about us taking your pictures," says Aelita.

"That's because we don't care. It was a nice kiss!" Says Odessa.

"Mine too!" Says Ulrika.

Aelita and Yumi look confused. "Okay! That proves it! There's definately something wrong with you guys!" Says Aelita.

"What're you talking about? I feel fine!" Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma say at the same time.

"You like having girls stuff on and you like boys! You aren't fine!" Says Aelita.

"Aren't we supposed to?" Jeremia, Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma say at the same time.

"No! You're not really girls! X.A.N.A. turned you into girls! And us into boys, but we turned back because YOU turned us back!" Aelita says the last sentence while pointing at Jeremia.

"Uh, guys! I think she's lost it," says Jeremia.

"That's it! Come with us now!" Yells Aelita.

at the factory, two minutes later...

"Get in the scanners! Now!" Aelita yells.

They do so. First Odessa, Ulrika, and Wilma.

"Transfer Odessa. Transfer Ulrika. Transfer Wilma. Scanner Odessa. Scanner Ulrika. Scanner Wilma. Virtualization!" She says.

"Now you Jeremia!" She says. Jeremia steps into the scanner.

"Transfer Jeremia. Scanner Jeremia. Virtualization!" She says.

on Lyoko...

Jeremia is wearing a pink tank top with a flower on it and a pair of pink jeans. She is also wearing high heels. Her weapon isn't visible.

"Alright I'm bringing you in now!" She says.

She brings them in. Yumi bursts out laughing when Odd, Ulrich, and William come back. They still have make-up on. Yumi takes out her phone and takes a picture before they realize it. Then Jeremy comes in.

"You better delete that picture!" Yells Odd and Ulrich.

"Okay!" She says calmly as she sends it to Aelita and deletes the picture.

Aelita sends it back though, she sends her all of the embarrassing pictures of them that she has. Yumi sends Aelita the photo of Ulrika kissing Theo.


End file.
